De verdad te Quiero
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Desde que la conoció supo que ella era especial y ahora que estaban juntos no dejarían que nada los separase aún si tenían que pasar por sobre Hiashi Hyuga o negarse a tener la vida que siempre le correspondió Cap 10 "De Vuelta a Casa"
1. De verdad te Quiero

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste y me dejen un review**

**De verdad te Quiero**

**Capítulo I**

"**Luchando por Nosotros"**

-Lo que dicen-

"Lo que piensan"

Narración

Era una soleada mañana en la aldea de Konoha, se encontraban dos jóvenes de 20 años entrenando, ambos se estaban esforzando mucho, entrenaron durante un largo rato hasta que decidieron descansar.

La chica, una muchacha de cabello castaño recogido en dos moñitos y ojos color café como él chocolate se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a esperar a su compañero, el joven se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, él era un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos color perlas, de carácter muy frio.

Tenten, la chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Neji, cosa que no lo molestó en lo absoluto pues desde que su relación como pareja había comenzado hace unos meses eso ya era normal.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto un poco raro- dijo la chica

-No-

-¿Estás seguro?-

Neji se movió un poco para poder verla a los ojos-Tenten, tengo que decirte algo-dijo él, muy tenso por el tono de su voz.

-Dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-He decidido decirle lo nuestro a mi clan-

Ella solo sonrió pues eso la hacía sentir importante, la hacía sentir realmente querida por él, ella sabía lo importante que era para él, pero que se lo dijera de alguna forma la hacía sentir más feliz que de costumbre.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella aún un tanto incrédula.

-Sí-

Ella lo abrazó y con una gran sonrisa le agradeció, para luego pasar a darle un beso el cual él aceptó.

Llegó la tarde y Neji se dirigió a su casa para hablar con su tío, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, aun que estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a ser una buena reacción que se diga.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga una sirvienta abrió la puerta, el se dirigió directamente a hablar con su tío, pero como no se encontraba decidió ir a descansar, de camino a su cuarto encontró a Naruto con su prima Hinata abrazados, Naruto le pidió que se acercara y así lo hizo

-Hola primo cuñado¡¡- Saludó muy efusivamente Naruto

-Hmp hola- contestó Neji con su tono frio, ya se había cansado de decirle que no le llame así

-Hola Neji oni-san, ¿Te pasa algo?- le dijo su prima Hinata

-Buenas tardes Hinata-sama, no me pasa nada no se preocupe- Contestó él muy educadamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratarla así.

-¿Seguro nii-san, te conozco y estoy seguro de que te pasa algo?-

Neji suspiró –He decidido decirle todo a Hiashi-sama- Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sorprendieron pues ambos sabían a qué se refería.

-¿Estás seguro Neji?- Preguntó Naruto con una seriedad poco característica en él.

-Sí, pero quiero que estén ahí ambos-

-Por supuesto nii-san, ahí estaremos-Contestó Hinata con una voz dulce, como queriendo darle apoyo a Neji.

Neji simplemente agradeció con la cabeza.

Cuando llego Hiashi-sama, todos se dirigieron a su despacho para que Neji pueda hablar con él.

-Hiashi-sama, tengo que hablar con usted- Dijo Neji tratando de mantener la compostura, pues por más que quisiera ocultarlo se estaba muriendo del miedo.

-Bien, empieza- Dijo Hiashi con su voz fría

-Bueno, tengo que decirle que tengo una relación con Tenten, mi compañera de equipo- esto lo dijo Neji de la forma más directa posible pues lo que menos quería era darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Qué clase de relación?- Preguntó él haciendo que Neji se arrepintiera de habérselo dicho, aún que ya era tarde para eso.

-Somos novios- Dijo Neji con un tono de inseguridad rara en él pero ya estaba dicho, simplemente ahora tendría que esperar.

-¿Estás loco?-

"Sabía que pasaría esto, maldición"-No- Contestó ya con seguridad, estaba seguro de que quería a Tenten y para ser sincero ya se había hartado de seguir las reglas del clan, aquel clan que solo le había causado dolor.

-¿Supones que lo acepte?-

-No vine a eso, solo vine a decírselo, no necesito que lo acepte, porque no va a cambiar-

-Vas a terminar esa relación-

-No-

-Es una orden-

-No lo voy a hacer-

-¡Te dije que era una orden!- Gritó exasperado el jefe del clan Hyuga

-¡No!- Neji también se había desesperado

-Bien, entonces lo solucionaremos a mi modo-

Los tres pares de ojos espectadores estaban atónitos, eso solo significaba una cosa, lo iba a matar usando el sello de maldición.

-Pero otu-sama-

-¡Cállate!-

Hiashi comenzó a hacer varios sellos con las manos, esto estaba mal todos lo sabía.

"¿Demonios y ahora qué hago?" Pensaba Neji

"Tengo que hacer algo, esto no se va a quedar así" Pensaba Naruto quien era abrasado fuertemente por Hinata la cual estaba muy nerviosa

Antes de que Hiashi pudiera hacer otro movimiento Naruto le dio un golpe el cual lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Vete!- Dijo Naruto-Vete con ella ahora que puedes hacerlo-

-Pero- Neji estaba realmente confundido, no sabía porque Naruto había hecho eso él nunca le había dado motivos para que haga algo bueno por él, todo lo contrario había sido realmente malo con él.

-Hazlo nii-san- Dijo Hinata la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo comprobando si su padre estaba bien.-Otu-sama no se enterará de lo que pasó, estará inconsciente lo suficiente tiempo para que vayas por ella y hables con la Hokage y te vayas-

Neji no sabía cómo reaccionar, en ese momento estaba ten sorprendido no sabía que decir, lo único que podía hacer en decir en ese momento era gracias, palabra la cual no decía nunca, pero esta vez haría una excepción - Gracias-

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sorprendieron pues no se lo esperaban

-De nada, pero ahora vete si necesitas algo por favor avísanos y hazme saber en donde se quedarán dattebayo-

-Lo haré, y gracias de nuevo- En ese momento Neji se despidió de Naruto y de su prima Hinata, luego salió corriendo en busca de Tenten, sabía que luego debía ir a hablar con la Hokage, pero estaba seguro de que ella los ayudaría.

Continuará

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

Gracias también a todos los que me aconsejaron y leyeron mi primer fic.


	2. Juntos por siempre

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo II**

"**Juntos por siempre"**

-Lo que dicen-

"Lo que piensan"

Narración

Neji corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el departamento de Tenten, apenas llegó golpeó la puerta con un poco de desesperación, puesto que sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Voy- escuchó la voz de Tenten que venía desde adentro del departamento de Tenten, apenas abrió se sorprendió mucho pues Neji casi no la visitaba, por que se veían todos los días en el entrenamiento. – Hola Neji-

-Tenten coge un poco de cosas, porque nos vamos- Dijo Neji a la velocidad de la luz

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó ella un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento de su novio, algo estaba mal, él no era así.

-Haz lo que te digo, yo regreso en un rato tengo que ir con la Hokage, por favor ten todo listo- después de decir esto le dio un rápido beso en la frente y salió disparado hacia la torre de la Hokage.

"Vamos Neji rápido no tienes mucho tiempo". Neji corría como nunca, sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, de camino también iba pensando que le diría al quinto, sabía que los apoyaría pero tenía que encontrar las palabras precisas, apenas llegó frente a la oficina de la Hokage tocó la puerta y tomó un poco de aire para nivelar su agitada respiración.

-¿Quién?- Se escuchó la voz de la Hokage de la aldea de la hoja desde adentro de la oficina.

-Soy Neji Hokage-sama- Dijo el genio Hyuga

-Pasa por favor Neji- Apenas había terminado de decir estas palabras Neji había entrado, por la cara que tenía se notaba que lo que tenía que decir no era precisamente bueno, aún que para ser sinceros ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

-Tsundade-sama, necesito hablar con usted- Dijo Neji ya recuperando su tono frio que lo caracterizaba.

-Es sobre Hiashi ¿Cierto?- Neji asintió algo aliviado porque para suerte de Neji la Hokage le había ahorrado el trabajo de decirle lo que había pasado.

-Reaccionó mal ¿verdad?- Dijo la Hokage con su tono normal ella estaba enterada de la relación que mantenían los dos shinnobis de la aldea y pues con el tiempo les había cogido un poco de cariño, aparte de que hace tiempo había mantenido una conversación con Neji respecto al tema.

Flash Back

En una lluviosa tarde en la aldea de la hoja se encontraban dos personas en una oficina, la una era una mujer de edad con el cabello rubio, la Hokage de la aldea, y el otro era un joven shinnobi de unos 19 años, al parecer mantenían una conversación bastante seria.

Se suponía que él joven había ido a dejar el informe de la misión de la que acababa de llegar, pero su Hokage había aprovechado para sacar otro tema.

-Neji quiero que me digas la verdad sobre lo que te voy a preguntar ¿Bien?- Dijo la Hokage

Neji simplemente asintió con la cabeza y la Hokage continuó.

-Se que no hablas mucho de esto pero ¿Quieres a Tenten?- Neji se sorprendió un poco pues no se lo esperaba, sabía que Tsundade - sama le tenía aprecio a Tenten, pero no creía que tanto, no sabía que contestar, le era muy difícil decir lo que sentía y aún más demostrarlo aún que estaba seguro de que amaba a Tenten.

- Sí- Dijo Neji un poco nervioso e intentando aparentarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu clan? – Preguntó la mujer mayor.

-No estoy seguro- Contestó Neji

-¿Dejarías a Tenten por órdenes de tu tío?- Otra pregunta que tomaba por sorpresa a Neji, "Debo hacer que Tenten deje de llevarse tan bien con la gente, le cogen demasiado cariño"

-No, ni loco- Contestó el chico muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Neji, quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo ¿Si?, aprecio mucho a Tenten y a ti también y quiero que ambos estén felices, así que cuando decidas hablar con tu clan o si algo sale mal no dudes en avisarme que yo los voy ayudar- Dijo la Hokage con un tono un tanto maternal, de verdad les había cogido aprecio a sus shinnobis.

Neji había sonreído, no una súper sonrisa, pero lo había hecho –No se preocupe, se lo haré saber- Dicho esto se levantó y se aproximó a la puerta –Por cierto gracias, de verdad- Dicho esto salió de la oficina y se dirigió al departamento de su novia, no la había visto en toda la semana y ya había empezado a extrañarla, "Definitivamente Tenten me ha cambiado, le debo tanto"

Fin Flash Back

-Sí reaccionó bastante mal, quizo activar la marca de maldición-

-¡QUÉ!- Dijo, más bien dicho gritó, definitivamente ese hombre estaba loco y en frente tenía un chico realmente valiente, Neji le había dicho que quería a Tenten, pero esto había pasado de sus expectativas-¿Qué pasó luego?- Esto lo dijo ya más calmada y recuperando su compostura.

-Naruto golpeó a Hiashi y lo dejó inconsciente-

-Vaya Naruto también te ha cogido cariño, solo espero que no tenga problemas con su suegro-

-Sí, yo también-

-Bien Neji, tú y Tenten se irán a una parte un poco escondida de la aldea, que está a mas o menos una hora de aquí, el lugar es bastante lindo, ahí tengo un departamento que van a ocupar los dos, tu tío no se enterará de a donde fuiste y solo cumplirán misiones con Naruto, Hinata y tal vez Sasuke-

Neji sabía el porqué de ir a misiones con Naruto y con Hinata pero ¿Sasuke? Aún que si lo pesaba, no era tan raro pues desde Sasuke regresó, hace 2 años, un poco menos quizá, él y Tenten habían comenzado a llevarse bien, él seguía desconfiando de Sasuke pero confiaba en Tenten así que no tenía mucho problema. -Está segura de que con Sasuke también- Preguntó él un poco desconfiado.

-Sí- Le entregó un papel –Aquí está la forma de llegar al lugar y las llaves, ahora vete, yo me encargaré de tu tío, nos mantendremos en contacto, cuídate Neji y cuídala a ella también-

-Gracias Hokage - sama- Dicho esto se dirigió al departamento de Tenten, ella tenía todo listo, juntos se dirigieron a su nuevo departamento, Durante el camino le iba contando todo lo que pasó.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas ¿Verdad?- Dijo Neji

-Sí, algunas, me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó- contestó ella.

-Bien, haber lo que pasó fue que le dije todo a Hiashi-sama, no lo tomó muy bien, quizo activar la marca de maldición, Naruto lo golpeó por la espalda, quedó inconsciente, luego fui a verte, después fui donde la Hokage, ella me dio la llave de un departamento que queda en una parte un poco escondida de la aldea, luego volví a donde ti y ahora nos estamos yendo a nuestra nueva casa- Todo lo había dicho como si se tratara de una misión o algo muy común, excepto lo último porque quisiera o no le daba tanta esperanza el decir que tendrían una nueva casa, que estarían los dos juntos él y ella juntos por siempre. Tenten se paró en seco, Neji volteó extrañado, porque su compañera se había detenido de repente. -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él un poco preocupado, el hecho de que a ella no le gustará la idea de estar con él le preocupaba.

Tenten solo negó con la cabeza, mientras que su mirada se ponía fija en el suelo, Neji se le acercó y con su mano derecha tomó el mentón de su compañera para que lo mirara –Tenten, ¿qué pasa, estás bien?- ahora si se había preocupado

-¿De verdad hiciste eso por mí?- Pregunto ella con un tono de voz indescifrable.

-Por supuesto- Contestó el un poco intranquilo, vio como la mirada de su acompañante cambiaba y como sus hermosos ojos color chocolate empezaban a brillar, sintió como su novia se lanzaba hacia él y la daba un abrazo, él cual él no dudo en corresponder, aún un poco sorprendido.

Ni bien se habían separado, ella habló -Gracias Neji, gracias de verdad- La voz de su novia tenía tanta alegría, definitivamente no la entendía.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla de nuevo. –Ya me habías asustado- Pasó de abrasarla a darle un beso, al cual ella correspondió gustosa, cuando rompieron el beso se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar juntos.

Para comenzar su nueva vida.

Continuará

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la demora quería ponerlo antes pero no tuve tiempo, estaba en exámenes y sin internet jeje.

También puse a Sasuke de colado para que haya un poco más de personajes, jiji, pronto pondré la continuación.

Espero sus reviews

Bye…


	3. Un Encuentro Inesperado Parte I

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo III**

"**Un Encuentro Inesperado Parte I"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

"**Lo que piensan" **

**Narración**

Había pasado seis meses desde que su nueva vida había empezado, estaban contentos de poder estar juntos, tenían una casa hermosa, ambos habían ingresado al grupo AMBU, en fin estaban felices.

No sabían nada de Hiashi, Hinata les había dicho que ya estaba tranquilo y no buscaba más a Neji, que según él ya lo había perdonado, Neji al saber eso se había reído burlonamente, Hiashi lo había perdonado, a tal punto había llegado, en verdad eso había sido patético, pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo de decirle a su querido tío todo lo que pensaba, se había enterado de que había querido buscarlo pero Tsundade no se lo había permitido, entre otras novedades se sabía que estaban buscando un nuevo Hokage y Naruto era una de las opciones

Todas las misiones a las que habían asistido habían sido un éxito y precisamente se encontraba en una de ellas, estaban en medio de la batalla en contra de uno de los ex- alumnos de Lord Orochimaru, nadie sabía casi nada de este chico lo único conocido de él era una especie de técnica que le permitía ver los ataques y esquivarlos, como la visión del byakugan, pero que se había desarrollado por entrenamiento, no por sucesión sanguínea, aparte de que era bastante fuerte, la misión les había sido encomendada a Neji, Tenten y Sasuke, este último debido a que conocía varias de las técnicas de Orochimaru, además de que era bastante fuerte, la batalla a este punto se había vuelto demasiado difícil, se encontraban en un problema, el ninja de la antigua aldea del sonido que había sido destruida poco tiempo atrás quería venganza e iba en serio, por más que los ataques de Neji hayan sido todos certeros, no parecía pasarle nada, tenía varias armas en su cuerpo, de hecho eran heridas profundas, pero al ninja no parecía siquiera afectarle, en ese momento ni siquiera el sharingan de Sasuke era útil, de verdad estaban desesperados, habían pedido refuerzos a la aldea, pero al parecer no llegaba nadie.

-Neji, tenemos que pensar en algo rápido, esto se está saliendo de control- Dijo la kunoichi con un tono de voz que demostraba preocupación, sin perder la posición de guardia en la que se encontraba, el shinnobi ni siquiera le contestó, le había escuchado pero estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, que no tomo en cuenta el comentario de su novia, sabía mejor que nadie que eso se saldría de control y no quería poner su vida en riesgo y mucho menos la de Tenten es algo que no se lo perdonaría jamás, Sasuke se encontraba en la misma situación analizando cada movimiento de su rival, intentando encontrar un punto débil, por más simple que fuera, pero no hallaba nada.

La batalla ya la habían dado por perdida, era la primera vez que lo hacían, eran ninjas y perder no estaba dentro de sus planes.

De repente una idea cruzo por la mente de Neji, acercándose a sus dos acompañantes les habló.

-Tengo una idea- Los ojos de los ninjas se posaron en los de él –Hay que lanzar un ataque certero a su corazón, es el único punto que no ha sido afectado y es la única posibilidad de ganar, ha estado evitando a toda costa que su corazón sea lastimado, quizás es su punto débil- Su tono de voz era un tanto preocupante, pero es que ninguno de ellos se podía tranquilizar, ¿De verdad no había esperanza?

-Tienes razón, pero como hacemos para llegar ahí, su defensa es casi impenetrable- Preguntó Sasuke con su tono frío característico.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta, es casi impenetrable, como mi byakugan, debe tener un punto débil y si lo encontramos ganaremos- Dijo Neji recuperando su tono frío de nuevo, había una esperanza –Tenten, lanza tu ataque de los dragones gemelos ascendentes, Sasuke copia sus movimientos- Ordenó Neji.

-Hai- Contestaron ambos ninjas

Tenten se dispuso a hacer el ataque, Sasuke activó su sharingan y Neji su byakugan, era el comienzo.

Cientos de armas comenzaron a caer, el ninja malvado no tuvo más que esquivar, unas con facilidad, otras con mucha dificultad, varias agujas senbon se clavaban en su cuerpo pero su corazón estaba protegido, ninguna llagaba ahí, Sasuke copiaba todos los movimientos del enemigo, y Neji los estudiaba detenidamente, pero no encontraba nada, en un movimiento en falso el ninja recibió un certero ataque de la kunoichi experta en armas, llegó a tan solo un centímetro del corazón, causando por un segundo una mueca de dolor, si habían logrado eso podían ganar, nada estaba dicho.

La lluvia de armas se detuvo los tres ninjas se acercaron, haciendo mínima la distancia existente entre ellos.

-¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó la kunoichi.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, Neji simplemente no contestó, hubo un pequeño instante de silencio.

-Tengo una idea- La gruesa voz del líder del equipo se escuchó.

Los otros ninja lo miraron esperando que continuara –Hay que distraerlo para que uno de nosotros lo ataque de cerca, Tenten vuelve a atacar, Sasuke activa tu sharingan, tenemos que hacer que piense que no tenemos nada- como respuesta el genio Hyuga recibió un si mudo por parte de sus compañeros.

El ataque comenzó, de la forma exacta que lo hizo el anterior, el ninja enemigo seguía esquivando las armas con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Sí que son patéticos, no sacaron nada del ataque anterior y quieren hacerlo de nuevo- Las palabras del ninja causaron enojo en los tres ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, pero tenían que contenerse.

Neji gracias a la distracción de sus compañeros hizo un clon de sombras sin que su enemigo lo notase y se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él con un kunai, era ahora o nunca, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él con su mano derecha tomo al ninja por el cuello mientras que con su otra mano clavó el arma en el corazón de su enemigo, se escuchó un grito desgarrador, el ataque cesó y el cuerpo inerte del enemigo cayó, lo habían conseguido.

Tomaron un minuto de descanso antes de partir de regreso, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del bosque cuando de repente se escuchó el grito de la chica perteneciente al equipo designado a la misión, los dos shinnobis voltearon lentamente, en el último soplo de vida el ninja malvado había alcanzado a la chica con el mismo kunai con el que había sido herido, dejando a la chica en grave peligro, había alcanzado un órgano vital terminado, el ataque el ninja murió definitivamente.

Neji se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de su novia que caía alcanzándolo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Tenten estás bien?- Preguntó realmente preocupado Neji, mas no recibió respuesta alguna, su compañera estaba totalmente inconsciente y de la herida causada salía mucha sangre.

-Neji rápido tenemos que llevarla a la aldea para que Tsundade- sama la revise- Dijo Sasuke un tanto preocupado por la salud de su amiga… tenía que admitirlo era su amiga, de hecho era como su hermana pequeña, ella era mayor pero él se había planteado el cuidarla.

Neji no dudó ni un segundo y se levantó con la chica en brazos, Sasuke y él comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la aldea de la hoja, el viaje no fue muy largo, el bosque no quedaba muy lejos, además del hecho de que iban a toda velocidad. Lo primero que vieron fueron las puertas de Konoha, Neji se sentía realmente raro, hace mucho que no llegaba a la aldea, aumentaron aún más la velocidad hacia el hospital, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Tsundade- sama que parecía ir de salida, ella cuando vio a Tenten en ese estado la tomó en sus brazos e ingresó al quirófano.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habían llevado a Tenten al quirófano y Neji se encontraba realmente preocupado, Sasuke se encontraba en la misma situación que el chico a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos lo demostraba, simplemente guardaban silencio esperando noticias de la chica.

Pasó como media hora antes de que Tsundade saliera del quirófano, Neji se levantó rápidamente y se -¿Cómo está?- Preguntó con un tono un poco menos frio al del normal.

-Se recuperará, tiene que quedarse en el hospital, por dos semanas como mínimo- Respondió Tsundade- sama.

-¿Puedo verla?- Volvió a preguntar el joven ninja ahora con un su tono normal, esa noticia le había dado un alivio muy grande.

-Está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, está dormida, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, antes de que te vayas quiero verte en mi oficina- Dijo Tsundade- sama con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, antes de dirigirse a su oficina seguida de Shizune.

Neji se encaminó a UCI y vio a Tenten, se veía tan linda durmiendo, antes de entrar le obligaron a ponerse un traje azul y luego le dieron paso para poder ver a Tenten, no sin antes decirle que solo podía quedarse 10 minutos.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama en la que reposaba su novia, se sentó a su lado y tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y se dedicó a mirarla, de repente escuchó un leve quejido de los labios de la castaña.

-¿Neji, qué pasó?- Preguntó ella en un susurro, todavía estaba muy débil para hablar.

Neji le sonrió tiernamente –Shh, todavía estas muy débil-

-¿Qué pasó?- Volvió a preguntar ella.

-El ninja ese te atacó antes de morir- Ella lo miro sorprendida, se suponía que lo habían matado ellos primero, intentó decir algo pero Neji se lo impidió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Eso no importa ya, lo que importa es que te pondrás bien- La sorpresa de la chica aumentó por las palabras de Neji, no se las esperaba.

La puerta de la habitación sonó.

-Seguramente vienen a buscarme, me tengo que ir- Dijo él mirando directamente hacia la pared, no le gustaba la idea de que lo separasen de Tenten.

Ella lo miró con tristeza, al parecer a ella tampoco le daba gusto que los separara, el se acercó a sus labios y depositó un suave beso en ellos, luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo –Te amo- fueron las palabras que escuchó la castaña, abrió sus castaños ojos de la sorpresa y sintió como Neji se levantaba para irse, ella tomó su mano y en un susurro dijo –Yo también te amo- El Genio Hyuga le sonrió, le dirigió una última mirada y continuó con su camino hacia la salida de la habitación

Antes de dirigirse hacia la sala de espera, se quitó el traje que llevaba, se dirigió a paso firme hacia donde estaba Sasuke con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios (Hermosos vale recalcar), vio a Sasuke, seguía sentado en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que él se fuera, solo que ahora tenía a Naruto gritándole y preguntándole por Tenten y a Hinata intentando hacer que Naruto dejara de gritar.

-Hola- Saludó con su tono frio característico el Hyuga

-Neji nii-san ¿Cómo está Tenten-chan?- Preguntó Hinata lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan todos y así hacer que Naruto bajara la voz.

-Bien, Tsundade- sama dice que se tendrá que quedar por lo menos dos semanas para cerciorarse de que está bien-

-No te preocupes primo-cuñado, seguro Tenten-chan se pondrá bien Dattebayo- Dijo ahora Naruto que se había levantado y tenía una mano en el hombro de Neji.

Antes de que alguien contesté Sasuke se adelantó a preguntar –Teme ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, es imposible que se hayan enterado de que Tenten estaba aquí?-

-Veras Dobe, estamos aquí porque Hanabi tuvo un accidente en la misión en la que estaba y la vinimos a ver- Contestó Naruto

-¿Ella está bien?- Preguntó ahora Neji preocupado por su primo.

-Sí- contestó Hinata

-Debo irme adiós- Dijo Neji comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

-Espera voy con tigo- Dijo Sasuke -Adiós-

Juntos Neji y Sasuke se dirigieron a la salida del hospital

-¿También vas a donde Tsundade- sama?- Preguntó el chico de ojos aperlados

Sasuke simplemente asintió.

Estando frente a la puerta de salida esta se abrió por si sola haciendo que la imponente figura de la cabeza del clan Hyuga se presentará frente a los dos shinnobis

-¿Neji?- Preguntó Hiashi Hyuga

Continuará

Espero que les haya gustado.

Feliz año a todos, que la vida les de mucha felicidad e ideas para hacer fanfics… jajaja

Espero sus reviews…


	4. Un encuentro Inesperado Parte II

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo IV**

"**Un Encuentro Inesperado Parte II"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

"**Lo que piensan" **

**Narración**

Hola a todos espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo

-¿Neji?- Dijo Hiashi Hyuga

Neji estaba estupefacto, de la nada se había puesto pálido y no había contestado nada.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada, ya te cansaste de huir ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Dijo este

-No tengo por qué contestar- Dijo Neji recuperando su compostura y viendo con desprecio a su tío

-Te hice una pregunta- Dijo Hiashi un tanto irritado y con voz gélida

Neji suspiró –Vine a ver a Tenten- Dijo él aún mirando con desprecio al hombre frente a él

-Oh en serio ¿Qué pasó con tu noviecita la lastimaron?- Dijo Hiashi en tono de burla más que de comprensión haciendo que Neji se hartara y perdiera la paciencia –Es algo que a usted no le importa-

-Hmm, no me sorprende que la hayan lastimado, con lo débil que es, lo que me sorprende es que no haya muerto- Contestó él con una sonrisa arrogante y pose de sabelotodo.

-Le sugiero que cuide las palabras que utiliza para referirse a ella- Dijo el shinnobi conteniendo su ira para así no atentar contra la vida de la cabeza de su clan.

Sasuke había notado la situación en la que se encontraba Neji así que decidió intervenir –Neji tenemos que irnos-

-Lo sé- Contestó el –Solo estoy esperando que el señor de aquí se retire y me deje pasar- esto lo dijo de forma grosera utilizando el término "El señor de aquí" por no decir palabras más soeces, ya que quisiera o no era su tío y era el líder del clan del cual él era parte.

Hiashi frunció el seño y mostrando clara molestia se movió pesadamente como no queriendo hacerlo, Neji caminó hacia afuera seguido de Sasuke.

El genio del clan Hyuga como lo conocían muchos tenía una pocos amigos y sus ojos irradiaban una furia increíble, si bien era cierto él era una persona seria, el verlo ahorita hacía dudar si era la misma persona o no, debido a que parecía más un sicópata.

Juntos el par de shinnobis se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la Hokage, al llegar Tsundade- sama los hizo pasar.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron el cubito de hielo y el témpano de la aldea de la hoja al unísono

-Pasen por favor- pidió la mujer que se encontraba sentada en un escritorio con varios papeles sobre este y un vaso de sake en la mano.

-¿Para qué nos necesita?- Preguntó Sasuke con su habitual tono frío, pero sin ser grosero.

-Quiero saber qué pasó en la misión- Dijo la Hokage más como una orden que como una respuesta a la pregunta formulada por el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

-Bien- Dijo Neji –Él ninja enemigo era realmente fuerte, tenía una defensa casi impenetrable, su punto débil era la esquina de su corazón, puesto que en ese sitió no dejaba que los ataques llegaran, nuestros ataques no lo dañaban en lo absoluto, para llegara a matarlo le tendimos una trampa con dos ataque similares, uno después del otro, hice un clon, cuando se distrajo la ataque, pensamos que estaba muerto pero aparentemente no era cierto, o no del todo, cuando nos estábamos retirando del lugar el ninja atacó a Tenten con un golpe certero utilizando como arma el kunai con el que yo lo herí, después de esto murió- Terminó de contar Neji, con su voz gélida usual y con algo de ira al final.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber- Contestó la mujer, -Sasuke puedes esperara afuera un momento- Sasuke asintió como respuesta y se dirigió hacia el corredor, cuando ya estaba afuera Tsundade comenzó a hablar de nuevo -¿Dónde te quedarás?- Preguntó refiriéndose a donde se quedaría Neji hasta que Tenten estuviera bien, puesto que sabía que no se iba a ir sin ella, como respuesta Neji contestó –En mi antiguo departamento-

-Me parece bien- contestó –Por favor intenta evitar cualquier contacto con Hiashi-

-Un poco tarde- respondió él frunciendo el ceño recordando lo sucedido hace un rato –Ya me encontré con él-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la Hokage con cara de susto y levantándose al instante.

-Sí- Dijo Neji con una frialdad mayor a la de costumbre

-¿Te dijo algo?- Preguntó la rubia

-Nada de lo que me quiera acordar-

La mujer suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla

-Neji, te puedo preguntar algo- Dijo la Hokage, el chico solo asintió – ¿Van a quedarse a vivir aquí o no?-

-No lo sé, creo que es una buena idea, pero debo preguntarle a Tenten- contestó él

-Bien, puedes retirarte, deberías ir a descansar- El chico asintió y salió de la oficina de Tsundade- sama, encontrándose a Sasuke arrimado en la pared, quien al verlo empezó a caminar junto con el Hyuga.

Habían ya caminado por 10 minutos cuando Sasuke decidió hablar -¿A dónde vamos?- su voz era tan fría como de costumbre solo que con un poco de cansancio y sueño mesclados.

-Al hospital- Contestó el chico pero al ver la cara de duda de Sasuke siguió hablando –Voy a visitar a mi prima y a ver a Tenten- Sasuke puso mala cara, ya quería ir a descansar, viendo esto el Hyuga con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro dijo -supongo que tú quieres ver a Sakura o me equivoco- Sasuke negó y se sonrojo un poco, puesto que él y la Haruno, llevaban de novios una buena temporada,-¿Y qué va a pasar si tu tío está ahí?- preguntó, -No va a estar ahí, no le gustan los hospitales y dudo que haya estado ahí por Hanabi, él no es así, debió haber ido por alguna otra razón- Dijo Neji con un tono neutro, pero con un toque de rencor, -Tu tío es un insensible- dijo el Uchiha, -Lo sé- fue la simple respuesta del genio, el resto del camino fueron en silencio hasta llegar al hospital, se dirigieron a la sala de espera, Naruto y Hinata ya no estaban ahí así que Neji supuso que se debían haber ido, buscaron con la mirada hasta encontrar a Sakura, quien al ver a Sasuke corrió a abrazarlo, este sorprendentemente no opuso resistencia y correspondió al abraso de su novia, Neji sonrió imperceptiblemente, al parecer él no era el único al que el amor lo había cambiado.

El Hyuga carraspeó levemente para llamar la atención de los ninjas –Sakura ¿Sabes en qué habitación está Hanabi?- Dijo

-En la habitación 435 en el cuarto piso pasillo de la derecha- Contestó esta después de separarse del Uchiha, el Hyuga le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza dispuesto a dirigirse a ver a su prima –Y por cierto a Tenten la trasladan mañana, ya podrás visitarla con tranquilidad, pero por hoy no puede recibir a nadie- El Hyuga asintió sintiéndose levemente triste, de verdad había querido verla, pero bueno no se había podido, que se le podía hacer, se dirigió a paso lento a la habitación donde se encontraba Hanabi, subiendo sin ningún apuro los escalones, llego ahí, golpeo la puerta, al no recibir respuesta entró.

Vio a Hanabi sentada en la cama, quien hablaba animadamente con Shino Aburame, se sorprendió al ver al chico ahí y más al ver que él sostenía la mano de su primita, sintió algo de celos al ver esto, pero sonrió, él había pensado que su relación no iría a ningún lado y terminaría pronto, pero esto no había pasado, definitivamente tenía que sentarse con Hinata para que le ponga al tanto de todo, volvió a carraspear como lo había hecho minutos antes para llamar la atención Sasuke, consiguiendo que Shino y su prima regresaran a ver.

-¡¡¡¡¡NEJI!!!!!- Dijo o más bien dicho gritó su prima, casi levantándose de la emoción de verlo cosa que hubiera hecho si Shino no la detenía.

-Que gusto verte Hanabi- Dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba su prima recibiendo un gran abraso, -Aburame- Dijo en modo de saludo el Hyuga recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Luego de que su prima lo soltara comenzó a hablar -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó mirando a los ojos de la Hyuga menor.

-Bien, pero todavía no me dejan salir- Hizo un puchero de disgusto haciendo que Neji sonría, no había cambiado en nada –Pero ya no hablemos de mi, tienes que decirme varias cosas- Dijo mirando a su primo con una sonrisa maliciosa -Como por ejemplo ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—Ese es un secreto- Dijo Neji con una sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó –Vine a ver a Tenten- -¿Le pasó algo, está bien?- Dijo la Hyuga con tono de preocupación-La atacaron en la última misión, pero está bien- aseguro Neji -¿Y cómo va su relación?- volvió a r preguntar Hanabi. Aun que a Neji le hubiera gustado evadir el tema prefirió contestar ya que sabía que su prima no descansaría hasta saber todo respecto a lo que había pasado en el último tiempo –Bien- -Ahh y ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio?- dijo está mirando a su primo con una sonrisa mayor a la anterior, Neji se sonrojo y había retirado la mirada viendo hacia la ventana intentando que su prima no notara su sonrojo, cosa que notó fue en vano ya que ella se echó a reír.

-Jajaja, no era para que te pongas así jajaja- Dijo Hanabi, Neji simplemente se quedó callado aún sonrojado –aún que sabes deberías considerarlo- Dijo ahora Hanabi muy seria –Ya están grandes y los dos se quieren, porque no se lo dices- Neji volvió a mirar a su prima y asintió, tenía razón le propondría matrimonio a Tenten, claro a su tiempo, se fijó en la hora, eran las 8 pm –Bien, creo que es hora de irme, debo ir a descansar y tú debes hacer lo mismo- Dijo viendo a su prima, se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, ganándose una mirada de su prima en la que decía un "Y a este que bicho le picó" se despidió de Shino y salió del hospital.

Se dirigió a su antiguo departamento, llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, entró mirando cada detalle, todo estaba intacto a excepción de que había algo de polvo, se dirigió al baño tomó una ducha y se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó a las 7 de la mañana, se bañó, vistió arregló y salió de su departamento, camino al hospital, pasó por la florería Yamanaka y decidió llevarle flores, sabía que no era de la preferencia de Tenten, pero le pareció un bonito detalle.

-Buenos días- Saludó

-Buenos días en qué lo…- La Yamanaka se había quedado helada al ver a Neji -¡Neji cuanto tiempo!, supongo que quieres flores para Tenten ¿no?- El Hyuga asintió –Bien, ya te preparo un ramo, espera un momento por favor- Dijo yéndose hacia el lugar donde tenía todas las flores.

A los pocos minutos regresó con un hermoso ramo de flores entre rosas, orquídeas, violetas y claveles –Y ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la rubia dándole los últimos toques al ramo, -Bien, gracias- contestó en un tono neutro, -Aquí tienes- Dijo Ino dándole el ramo, Neji se despidió, pagó y salió al hospital.

Llegó, preguntó en qué habitación se encontraba puesto que ya la habían trasladado desde cuidados intensivos, cuando le dieron el número de habitación se dirigió hacia allá, golpeó la puerta, espero hasta que Tenten respondiera, aún que tal vez estuviera dormida todavía, a los pocos segundos escuchó –Adelante – al instante reconoció la voz de su novia, el entró y ella le sonrió.

-Te traje esto- Dijo el Hyuga enseñándole las flores haciendo que la sonrisa de Tenten se agrandara.

-Gracias-

-¿Cómo estás?- Dijo él poniendo las flores en el florero que había cerca da la cama.

-Bien-

El genio Hyuga se acercó hasta la cama en la que se encontraba Tenten y se sentó junto a la chica que estaba sentada también cruzando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros (de ella) haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro, con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar el suave rostro de su novia -Sabes- comenzó a decir haciendo que la castaña pusiera atención –He estado pensando en algo y necesito tu opinión- continuó con su tono frío característico, pero con un toque de cariño, con el que solo la hablaba a ella, ella asintió para que continuase -¿Crees que sea una buena idea volver a vivir aquí?- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos –Lo dices enserio- Preguntó con cara de sorpresa, él asintió –Wow no se qué decir, realmente me sorprendió la pregunta ¿A qué se debe el repentino cambio?- -No lo sé, es solo que creo que ya es tiempo de volver- -¿De verdad?- Contestó la ojichocolate con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, -Sí, pero volviendo al tema ¿Quieres qué nos quedemos a vivir aquí o no?- contestó el Hyuga –¡Sííííí!- Dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a Neji, el chico la abrazó también, se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron –Adelante- dijo Neji, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la Hokage –Buenos días- Dijo Tsundade –Buenos días- dijeron ambos ninjas -¿Cómo estás Tenten?- Preguntó la rubia mientras –Bien Tsundade, gracias- contestó la ojichocolate - ¿Ya hablaste con ella?- Preguntó la Hokage mirando a Neji, este asintió antes de comenzar a hablar –Sí y hemos decidido quedarnos a vivir aquí-, -Bien, me parece una buena decisión, ya saben que si tienen problemas pueden decírmelo, pero no es solo para lo que vine, vengo a entregarles esto- Dijo mientras les extendía un sobre el cual cogió Neji -¿Qué es?- Preguntó –La invitación para la posesión del nuevo Hokage- Contestó la mujer -¿Ya eligieron uno?- preguntó la ojichocolate –Sí, ganó Naruto- Dijo Tsundade mirando como los dos ninjas quedaban con las mandíbulas desencajadas de la sorpresa – Será en un mes y Naruto de paso va a da r a conocer y hacer oficial su compromiso con Hinata. Bien eso era todo lo que les quería decir, Adiós- -Adiós- Dijeron al unísono la pareja sin recuperarse aún de la sorpresa.

-No me esperaba que él ganara- confesó Neji

-Tampoco yo- contestó la castaña.

Las dos semanas siguientes en las que la castaña estuvo en el hospital Neji siempre la visitaba, recibió visitas también de todos sus amigos, Hinata, Naruto (Que estaba muy nervioso por lo del nuevo Hokage), Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou y hasta de Gaara que estaban en la aldea de visita por la proclamación de Naruto como el nuevo Hokage, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Hanabi, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura y por último su querido Sensei y Lee, que cada que la veían gritaban que la llama de la juventud ardía más que nunca en los enamorados, a Neji y a Tenten les parecía de lo más gracioso ver a Lee y a Gai Sensei, de verdad los extrañaban.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ahora todos estaban alistándose para el nombramiento de Naruto, el cual sería en pocas horas.

Continuará

Gracias por leer.

Lamento la demora pero tenía un bloqueo mental, jajaja, prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, y les tengo muchas sorpresas respecto a Neji y Tenten, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, decidí ampliar el fic un poco más.

Cuídense mucho

Espero sus reviews

Besos Bye


	5. Un nuevo Hokage, ¿Quién es usted?

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo V**

"**Un Nuevo Hokage, ¿Quién es usted?"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

"**Lo que piensan" **

**Narración**

Hola a todos… aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta tras la cual se encontraba la castaña –Tenten, apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde- Dijo el genio Hyuga a su novia la cual se encontraba terminando de arreglarse en la habitación de ambos.

-Ya voy Neji, espera un poco- contestó ella, a los pocos segundos salió encontrándose a Neji muy bien vestido con un traje de gala de color negro con bordes de plata, se veía mejor que de costumbre, él por su parte se quedó con expresión de sorpresa al ver a Tenten de esa manera, usando un kimono do color azul claro bordado con unas cuantas flores en azul más oscuro y llevando el cabello suelto.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y recibiendo como respuesta un "Arigato" muy bajito de la chica que se había sonrojado por su comentario un tanto inusual –Bien comencemos a caminar por que hay que llegar pronto, Naruto debe estar hecho un manojo de nervios- Dijo la Kunoichi, Neji simplemente asintió y salió junto con Tenten tomados de la mano.

Se encaminaron hasta el parque central de Konoha donde se realizaría la proclamación del nuevo Hokage, luego de más o menos 10 minutos llegaron, el parque estaba irreconocible, en verdad se habían esmerado arreglándolo, bueno en verdad era una ocasión importante y pues la aldea tenía que estar muy bien arreglada y pues de verdad lo estaba, entraron al parque, viendo todas las mesas, las cuales aún estaban vacías puesto que el programa por llamarlo así comenzaba dentro de una hora, pero aparte de que Neji era un poco exagerado Hinata les había pedido que llegaran pronto pues Naruto se moría de los nervios y les podían ayudar a terminar con los preparativos. Hinata que estaba con Naruto revisando todos los detalles para que estuviera todo perfecto al verlos se acercó a saludarlos, Hinata llevaba un Kimono de color blanco completo con bordados dorados en forma de pájaros, su cabello azulado lo llevaba recogido en un bonito moño dejando solamente un mechón a cada lado de su rostro.

-Neji nii- san, Tenten – san los estábamos esperando- Dijo la Hyuga

-Hinata, sabes lo que pienso de las formalidades ¿cierto?- Dijo la castaña con un tono molesto, para cambiarlo por una sonrisa después de que Hinata asintiera –también es un gusto verte, y ¿cómo está Naruto?-

-Muy nervioso- contestó Hinata mirando hacia donde estaba Naruto el cual caminaba de un lado a otro, Neji y Tenten sonrieron mientras se acercaban junto con Hinata al rubio.

-Hola- Dijo Neji en tono gélido, Tenten en cambio lo saludó con su efusividad característica -¡Naruto que bien te ves!- Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, Naruto por su parte llevaba un traje azul oscuro.

-Ho- Hola- dijo él haciendo más notorio su nerviosismo.

-No debes estar nervioso, todo va a salir bien, ¿no es esto lo que has deseado desde siempre?- Pregunto la oji chocolate

-Sí pero… - intentó decir el rubio pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por su futura cuñada –Nada de peros, ahora vamos a terminar de preparar todo-

Los cuatro se dirigieron a terminar todo, para que al momento de la proclamación no haya ningún problema, Neji y Tenten se dedicaron a verificar el número de mesas, las sillas, entre otras cosas, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se dedicaron a verificar las luces y el escenario, al paso de cuarenta y cinco minutos ya todo estaba arreglado, solo faltaba que llegaran todos los habitantes de la aldea, los primeros en llegar fueron Shizune, Jiraya y Tsundade que se sentaron en la mesa central, en el borde se sentó Shizune, seguida de Jiraya y luego la futura ex Hokage de la aldea, dejando cuatro lugares vacíos que serían para Naruto, Hinata Hiashi Hyuga por ser la cabeza de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea y Kakashi por ser el Sensei de Naruto, con el paso de los minutos los amigos de Naruto iban llegando.

Sakura y Sasuke fueron ubicados en una de las mesas cercanas a la de Naruto, justo al lado de la mesa en la que se sentarían su primo cuñado como solía llamar a Neji y la novia de este Tenten, la pelirosa llevaba un kimono color rosa pálido con bordados de flores de cereza en rosa más oscuro contrastando a la perfección con su cabello, el Uchiha, llevaba en cambio un traje de color azul oscuro, haciendo notorio su gusto por ese color, en la pareja se podía apreciar con claridad la alegría que tenían ambos por el logro de su amigo, claro que era más notoria en Sakura que en Sasuke, Naruto sonrió al verlos, sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida estaban ahí para apoyarlo, en ese momento se sentía la persona más importante del mundo, los saludó a ambos desde lejos con una sonrisa recibiendo un gesto con la mano por parte de la chica acompañado de una sonrisa, y de parte de su amigo una sonrisa, un poco más pequeña que la de la chica, pero igual de significativa para él, vio como llegaba Kakashi Sensei vistiendo un traje color plomo, pero al contrario que de costumbre venía acompañado de Anko, la que fue su maestra en los exámenes chunin de años atrás, seguido de ellos llegó Kurenai, la ex maestra de su novia, acompañada de un niño de a lo mucho tres años de edad Naruto miró fijamente al pequeño, era muy parecido a su padre Asuma.

Poco después vio llegar a Gaara, su amigo de años, al cual salvó, junto con su hermano Kankuro, el Kasekage vestía un traje blanco completo y Kankuro uno negro como la mayoría de los presentes, seguido de ellos vio a dos mujeres y un hombre, una de las mujeres de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de Tenten y ojos del mismo color del cabello, de más o menos su misma edad, tal vez un año menor, que según le había dicho Gaara en días pasados se llamaba Matsuri y era su novia, ella llevaba un Kimono de color concho de vino oscuro, contrastando con el leve maquillaje del mismo color que llevaba puesto, a la otra en cambio la reconoció por su cabello rubio, era Temari la hermana mayor de Gaara, la cual llevaba un kimono azul del mismo tono que sus ojos venía abrazada de nada más y nada menos que del vago número uno de Konoha Nara Shikamaru que tenía una vaga sonrisa marcada en la cara, la cual supuso debía relacionarse con la presencia de los de la arena en la aldea, en especial de la de su novia, con la cual llevaba al menos un año y medio de noviazgo, él por su parte llevaba un traje color azul un poco más oscuro que el de Temari, logró ver también como Shikamaru se agachaba a coger al pequeño Asuma que al verlo había corrido hacia él, atrás de ellos llegaba el mejor amigo del joven Nara Chouji Akimichi.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Hanabi Hyuga la hermana pequeña de Hinata, la cual llevaba un kimono color rosa pálido, acompañada de su novio el heredero del clan Aburame, Shino, el cual usaba un traje de color blanco, había dejado atrás el abrigo que acostumbraba utilizar, llevando consigo tan solo sus acostumbradas gafas.

Seguidos de la pareja llegaba Hiashi Hyuga, que más que estar ahí por ser la proclamación del nuevo Hokage que sería su próximo yerno lo hacía por la obligación de tener que representar al clan Hyuga, Naruto notó como Neji al verlo hizo una mueca de disgusto, la cual lo hizo sonreír, la verdad era raro ver en alguien como él expresión alguna, pero desde que estaba con Tenten había cambiado mucho, en verdad, ahora era más agradable y sonreía más a menudo, se alegaba mucho por él.

Por último vio a Kiba, el cual llevaba un traje café, venía junto a su novia Ino, la cual llevaba un kimono celeste, del mismo tono que sus ojos.

Pocos minutos después el parque estaba lleno, con todos los habitantes de la aldea listos para presenciar la proclamación del nuevo Hokage, la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, Tsundade-sama se levantó de su asiento, el cual estaba con vista a todas las demás mesas, junto con las de él resto de los que estaban en la mesa central.

-Agradezco a todos los presentes por haber venido a este, un día tan importante para la aldea- comenzó la rubia – En este día, quiero presentar al nuevo Hokage de esta aldea Naruto Uzumaki- hizo una pausa mientras Naruto se levantaba también y todos aplaudían – Naruto quiero decir también que estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado- Sonrió y abrazó a Naruto, él la abrazó también -Naruto- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos – En verdad me alegro por ti realmente no pensé que llegarías tan alto a tan tempana edad- se sinceró haciendo que Naruto sonriera –Pero estoy segura y de que todos aquí lo están que serás un gran Hokage, has logrado cosas que jamás llegué a pensar eran posibles, pero cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas y la de muchos también sé que tanto tu padre como tu madre están muy orgullosos de todo lo que has logrado mucho más de lo que estoy yo, sigue teniendo fe, porque todo es posible, tú eres un claro ejemplo de eso y ten siempre la certeza de que voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote con todo.- Tsundade-sama colocó el gorro que lo marcaba como Hokage en la cabeza, la euforia no se hizo, todo los habitantes de la aldea aplaudieron y se levantaron, los gritos de la multitud hicieron que Naruto sonriera como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, poco a poco el silencio volvió a reinar en el parque, Tsundade y el recién nombrado nuevo Hokage volvieron a sentarse y Jiraya se levantó de su asiento, al parecer el también quería decir unas palabras.

-Naruto- comenzó mirándolo a los ojos –quiero felicitarte, porque sé que hoy es un día muy importante para ti, y para todos en esta aldea, créeme yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti y mucho más de saber que te he ayudado, de alguna forma a lograr esto- Naruto sonrió ante los dicho, ya que las imágenes de todo el tiempo que entrenó juntó con Ero – sennin, como solía llamarlo volvieron a él recordándole memorables momentos – estoy seguro de que serás el mejor Hokage que ha tenido esta aldea – Los aplausos se hicieron presentes de nuevo, Naruto abrazó a Jiraya emocionado y ahora fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí, en especial a todos mis amigos y compañeros y en especial a ti Hinata – Dijo mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado mientras ella se sonrojaba- todos han sido una parte muy importante en el camino por él que tuve que cruzar para llegar hasta aquí, también quiero prometer aquí en frente de todos que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ésta aldea sea mejor cada día- todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a su nuevo Hokage, Naruto sonrió, no solo por estar feliz sino que el discurso le había salido bien, lo había practicado en secreto, su sonrisa se amplió al ver que ya nunca lo rechazarían como años atrás, que ahora era respetado y que su sueño se había cumplido, ahora era el momento de dar a conocer su compromiso –Quiero aprovechar también para decirles a todos aquí que Hinata y yo nos casaremos dentro de tres meses y que todos están invitados, y también decirle a Hiashi-sama aquí frente a todos que nunca se va a arrepentir de haberme aceptado en la vida de su hija- todo lo último lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ya ahora se había acostumbrado a su mirado, ya no lo intimidaba y ya ahora estaba más confiado de sí mismo, Hiashi solo asintió, el oji azul abrazó a Hinata, la cual le devolvió el abrazo felicitándolo en tono bajito, poco a poco todos sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarlo, los primeros fueron Sasuke y Sakura, su amiga la peli rosada lo abrasó con efusividad mientras que Sasuke le dio un abraso menos efusivo junto con unas palmaditas en la espalda, luego llegó Neji con Tenten y así siguieron llegando todos a felicitar al rubio.

La noche no se hizo esperar y poco a poco todos los habitantes de la aldea se iban retirando a sus casas, hasta solo Naruto, Hinata, todos sus amigos, los senseis, Shizune y Tsundade, quienes se habían quedado ahí para celebrar en un ambiente más íntimo.

Habían decidido ir a comer ramen así que todos se dirigieron hasta el puesto de ramen, cuando llegaron se sentaron para celebrar, cada uno pidió un plato y por cortesía de la ex Hokage de la aldea varias botellas de sake, al principio todo estaba en silencio, hasta que la Hinata habló.

-¿Naruto- kun te encuentras bien?- preguntó la Hyuga al notar que su prometido estaba algo ido, al no recibir respuesta insistió – ¿Naruto-kun?-

-¿Dijiste algo Hinata?- preguntó Naruto sin mirarla, ya que desde que habían llegado solo le había puesto atención a su plato de ramen, aun que hasta ahora no había probado ni un solo bocado del mismo

-Te pregunté si estabas bien- Repitió Hinata ahora ya recibiendo toda la atención de Naruto –Sí, tranquila Hinata- contestó Naruto con una tierna sonrisa en la cara y acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de su novia –es solo que no puedo creer que sea Hokage, es cierto siempre fue mi sueño pero ahora que se realizó, lo siento como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo-

Antes de que Hinata dijera algo Tsundade lo interrumpió –Pues, debes empezar a creerlo por que acabas de realizar tu sueño, ¿O acaso no estás feliz?-

-Claro que los estoy oba- chan Dattebayo- terminó diciendo el rubio

-¡No me llames así Naruto que aún puedo golpearte!- Dijo la rubia alzando uno de sus puños mientras se levantaba de su silla, Naruto tan solo se ocultó detrás de Hinata mientras todos reían.

Habían pasado por lo menos dos horas desde que habían llegado a Ichiraku, y poco a poco todos los ninjas comenzaban a irse.

-Chicos- dijo Naruto –mi primera misión designada para ustedes es mañana ayudar a limpiar el parque- por primera vez en la vida de todos aquellos ninjas Naruto iba muy en serio

-¿A qué hora?- preguntó Sasuke

-A la 11, ¿les parece?- todos los ninjas asintieron y empezaron a dirigirse a sus casas

Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga, Shino, Kiba e Ino caminaron juntos ya que sus casas quedaban cerca, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri y Kankuro se dirigieron a la casa que tenían en la aldea, Shikamaru se fue con Chouji, Kurenai, el pequeño Asuma ya dormido en los brazos de su madre, Kakashi y Anko se encaminaron juntos a sus casas, Tsundade y Shizune se fueron hacia el centro de la aldea y Neji y Tenten fueron hacia su departamento.

Al día siguiente a las 11 en punto de la mañana todos se encontraban ahí excepto los de la Arena y Shikamaru que había ido a despedir a su novia y a sus cuñados, Naruto para sorpresa de todos había llegado puntual, pasados 10 minutos de la hora de encuentro todos comenzaron a limpiar, algunos por un lado, otros por el otro, a la una y media ya todo estaba limpio, bueno casi todo, tan solo faltaba la parte central, todos se pusieron a limpiar ah{i excepto Neji que estaba llevando dos fundas llenas de basura a un contenedor cercano, cuando las dejo y comenzó a caminar de regreso al parque vio a una chica de más o menos 17 años con un señor que se acercaban a él.

-Disculpe señor- dejo la muchacha, Neji volteó a verle y se quedó realmente sorprendido al verla era idéntica a Tenten, juraría que era ella si no fuera por el color de los ojos, ya que los de la chica eran negros -¿Si?- preguntó el Hyuga luego de salir de su sorpresa –Nos podría decir dónde podemos encontrar a Tsundade- ahora el que habló fue el señor que se encontraba con la chica, haciendo que Neji se confunda más, el señor de aproximadamente 50 años tenía el mismo color de ojos de Tenten -Claro- comenzó a decir el genio Hyuga –vaya por aquí recto hasta el hospital de Konoha, entre y pregunte en recepción en donde la puede encontrar- terminó señalando el camino a su derecha con su mano –Muchas gracias joven- dijo el señor, Neji no lo conocía pero juraría que era el señor feudal del país del fuego, los vio alejarse hacia donde les indicó y él continuó con su camino hacia el parque aún con la duda de quiénes eran esas personas.

Continuará

Gracias por leer, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero tuve mucha tarea, mi Lic. De Biología dijo que les tiene "envidia sana" a lo demás profesores y nos mandó muchos trabajos Abajo la Biología jajaja

Un agradecimiento especial a:

Neku Hyuga: Hola Neku espero que te haya gustado este capi, y gracias por leer mi fic, me motivas a hacerlo cada vez mejor

Valerii Hyuga: Hola Valerii que tal, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te preocupes Hiashi pagará a su momento.

Ariasujm-chan: Hola, no te preocupes que Neji y Tenten van a tener muchos problemas esperándolos, espero te haya gustado el capi, gracias por leer.

Cuídense mucho Bye

Att Barby


	6. ¿Familia?

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo VI**

**"¿Familia?****"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

"**Lo que piensan" **

**Narración**

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lamento haber tardado pero tuve unos cuantos problemas para plantear la idea que quería, espero les guste, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi querida Nee-chan Sabaku no Sammy, feliz cumple adelantado, te Kierofull ñañita.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde en la aldea de la hoja, luego de la proclamación del nuevo Hokage que se había celebrado el día anterior, todos los ninjas amigos del nuevo Hokage habían sido designados a la limpieza del parque central de la aldea, y por fin habían acabado.

Luego de la "tortura" como la había denominado Shikamaru, que había llegado poco después de despedir a su novia y a sus cuñados a cumplir con la misión, todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas, Tenten y Neji fueron uno de los últimos en salir y ya que estaban cansados se dirigieron directo a su departamento, todo el camino fueron callados, Tenten en un par de ocasiones hablaba con él pero Neji no la escuchaba, cosa que la molestó de sobremanera.

-Neji, ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó la kunoichi a su novio que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, al no obtener respuestas optó por pasar su mano izquierda por delante de la cara del genio Hyuga.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó el Hyuga luego de salir de su ensimismamiento a lo que la kunoichi le contestó con un poco de enojo –Dije varias cosas pero no le pusiste atención a ninguna de ellas- Neji solo le sonrió de medio lado y cruzaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la chica y la acercaba a su cuerpo, se acercó a su oído y le susurro –Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído- luego le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza mientras ella contestaba irónica –No lo noté- caminaron en la misma posición por cinco minutos más antes de llegar al departamento, Neji abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran.

Tenten entró primera y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, Neji al verla se sentó a su lado esperando las preguntas que estaba seguro comenzarían pronto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó la castaña mirándolo expectante por una respuesta, el negó con la cabeza antes de contestar -Estoy distraído es todo-

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y él la abrasó -¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó de nuevo la castaña, -Tranquila, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- contestó el Hyuga –Si tu lo dices- comenzó la castaña levantando sus hombros en señal de haber aceptado la respuesta dada por Neji –Bueno, voy a tomar una ducha y luego a descansar- se despidió dándole un beso a Neji antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

La sala del departamento quedó en completo silencio, el cual fue roto por un sonoro suspiro que salió de la boca del Hyuga mientras este se recostaba en el sofá y dirigía su mirada al techo. Volvió a suspirar, pensando aún en aquellos extraños que le habían pedido ayuda en el parque, era demasiado extraño que se parecieran tanto a Tenten, según ella le había dicho hace ya siete años su única familia era su mamá, la cual había muerto hace un par de años y no sabía nada de su papá, su madre tan solo le había dicho que él las había abandonado y a juzgar por lo que vio no estaba completamente seguro de eso, eses señor no parecía haber abandonado a ninguna hija, quizá estaba juzgando demasiado rápido a ese señor pero al verlo con aquella chica que lucía como su hija lo había dejado indignado, sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar aquellos extraños pensamientos de su mente, había sacado conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, ese señor no tenía por qué ser el padre de Tenten, podía ser tan solo una coincidencia su parecido y ya, además el color de ojos y de cabello de Tenten era bastante común.

El sonido del timbre hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento, se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a abrir, miró el reloj antes de girar la perilla notando como el tiempo se le había pasado volando por estar pensando en el parecido entre el señor y la chica del parque, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su prima y con Naruto, sonrió al verlos y los invitó a pasar con un gesto de cabeza.

Los tres se sentaron en la pequeña sala del departamento.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Preguntó el oji blanco con curiosidad puesto que rara vez iban a visitarlo, bueno no era tan raro, lo raro era que vinieran juntos ya que normalmente la única que venía a visitarlos era Hinata.

-Nada en especial, solo que nos encontramos con Tsunade- sama y nos pidió que les avisáramos que los necesita mañana a primera hora en la puerta del hospital por algo que tiene que hablar con ustedes y es de suma urgencia según dijo- contestó el rubio con simpleza.

-¿A Tenten y a mí?- pregunto Neji recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte de la pareja.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Tenten entró a la sala -¿Con quién hablas amor?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Neji, al parecer había salido no hace mucho de la ducha ya que tenía una toalla en su cabello para secarlo y llevaba puesta una pijama rosa, al ver a Naruto y a Hinata corrió a saludarlos.

Los abrazó efusiva como era costumbre en ella y sentó junto a Neji.

-¿A qué se debe su visita?- Preguntó la castaña sonriendo.

-Vinimos a avisarles que Tsunade- sama quiere verlos mañana en el hospital- contestó la Hyuga.

Se quedaron charlando por un buen rato hasta que la noche cayó, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta así que Naruto y Hinata decidieron regresar a sus casas.

-¿Sabes para que quiere vernos Tsunade- sama?- Preguntó la castaña mientras se arrimaba por segunda vez en el día en el hombro de su novio mientras él la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente –No, no tengo ni idea- contestó –Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a dormir- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y jalaba a Neji de una mano para que él se levantara también, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, luego de que Neji se duchara ambos se acostaron a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantaron a las seis y treinta, se arreglaron y salieron para encontrarse con Tsunade- sama a primera hora como ella lo había pedido, ambos con la duda de lo que tenían que hablar, quizá otro problema con Hiashi Hyuga, esa era prácticamente el único tema que podían tratar con "Suma urgencia" con Tsunade- sama o eso pensaban.

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar a Tsunade- sama por lo menos media hora hasta que se digno en aparecer, lo extraño es que su rostro normalmente tranquilo de cierto modo estaba con una muestra clara de desconcierto y cierta molestia y no venía sola, venía acompañada por el señor al que conoció en el parque y la muchacha que había estado con él ese día, aquello desconcertó de sobremanera, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Tsunade los hizo pasar a su oficina del hospital, durante todo el camino el señor que los acompañaba miraba detenidamente a Tenten, ella parecía no darse cuenta de la mirada insistente de aquel señor, pero Neji sí se había dado cuenta y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Tsunade- sama ella los invitó a sentarse, puesto que solo había tres sillas Neji decidió quedarse parado situándose detrás de Tenten y poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de la castaña.

-Supongo querrán saber para que los he mandado a buscar- dijo Tsunade-sama dirigiéndose a los ninjas, ambos asintieron expectantes por una respuesta.

-Tenten, primero que nada quiero que te tomes esto con calma- comenzó la rubia desconcertando a la pareja – ¿Recuerdas que me contaste que tu madre te había dicho que tu padre te abandonó?- la castaña asintió para que continuara –No era cierto, tus padres tuvieron varios problemas y se separaron cuando tu tenías dos años y tu hermana uno- Con cada palabra que decía la mujer frente a ellos Tenten se ponía cada vez más pálida –El problema es que tu madre estaba muy molesta con tu padre por razones que luego sabrás y pues vino a vivir aquí, todos en tu aldea natal creyeron que tanto tú como ella habían sido raptadas por alguna clase de venganza en contra de tu padre- hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Tenten, el señor que está con nosotros este momento es el señor feudal del país del fuego- Tenten asintió levemente dándole a entender que lo conocía -también es tu padre- El ambiente se quedó en un profundo silencio luego de un suspiro por parte de la ex- Hokage, la castaña todavía no terminaba de procesar la información, y se notaba claramente contrariada, Neji se situó frente a ella y se puso en cunclillas para estar a su altura. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro, ella negó levemente sin salir completamente del profundo estado de shock en el que había caído, ¿Cómo se suponía que estaría bien luego de enterarse que había vivido engañada odiando a su padre que no tenía la culpa de nada, de saber que su madre le había mentido, y que estaba en la misma sala que su padre, del cual había tenido una pésima imagen desde pequeña, y de su hermana la cual ni siquiera sabía que existía?

En un rápido movimiento se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo, lo único que escuchó fue un grito de Neji llamándola y los pasos del mismo que seguramente había salido a seguirla, salió del hospital, y unos pocos metros más Neji la alcanzó y la abrasó, se recargó en el pecho de su novio que la abrasaba transmitiéndole todo su apoyo, amor y comprensión, se echó a llorar, liberando al fin todas las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y se separo un poco de su amado para mirarlo a los ojos, -Gracias- susurro la castaña sonriendo levemente, el Hyuga le devolvió la sonrisa levantó una de sus manos y limpió los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas de su novia mientras su otra mano se quedaba en la cintura de la misma –¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó mientras Tenten asentía levemente -¿Quieres que regresemos o prefieres que nos vayamos a la casa?- volvió a preguntar mirándola tiernamente –Creo que debemos volver, no está bien que los dejemos ahí- contestó algo dudosa, Neji se separó de ella y se dirigieron al despacho.

Mientras tanto en el despacho

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la chica que era aparentemente la hermana de Tenten con un tono de incredulidad, haciendo que su padre y Tsunade – sama la regresaran a ver -¿Porqué nunca me dijiste que tenía una hermana?- dijo cambiando su tono a uno molesto y dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Akari- comenzó a decir el señor mirando directamente a los ojos de su segunda hija –Pensé que tu hermana estaba muerta no quería reabrir es herida- al terminar bajó ligeramente la mirada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica al notar que había entristecido a su padre.

Antes de que la charla continuase el sonido de la puerta los sobresaltó, Tsunade- sama soltó un leve "adelante" imaginándose quienes eran.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a ambos ninjas, la primera en entrar fue Tenten que venía con la mirada baja fija en el piso y se disculpó por la reacción que tuvo, la siguió Neji que entró serio como de costumbre y sin decir nada se situó en la misma posición de minutos antes.

-Bueno los dejos solos para que se conozcan- dijo Tsunade – sama antes de retirarse y dejar a Tenten con su familia junto con Neji.

-Etto… me pueden decir cómo se llaman- pidió Tenten un poco nerviosa mirando a su padre y a su hermana.

-Claro, yo me llamo Akari y él es mi padre Masato Ama- dijo sonriendo

-Yo soy Tenten mucho gusto- contestó sonriendo también

-Nee-chan, ¿Te puedo decir así verdad?- Preguntó Akari un poco dudosa, Tenten asintió y espero a que su hermana continuara -¿Quién es él?- preguntó señalando a Neji, Tenten volteó a ver a su novio y le sonrió, este le sonrió de vuelta dándole a entender que estaba bien que lo presentara a su familia.

-Akari - chan, Masato-san, les presento a Neji mi novio- Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que su suegro y su cuñada correspondían el gesto con otra reverencia.

-Dime solo Akari por favor- pidió la oji negra –Por cierto nee –chan tienes muy buenos gustos- Dijo Akari guiñándole un ojo a Tenten, haciendo que tanto ella como Neji se sonrojaran. Se quedaron a conversar un buen rato, conociéndose.

Conoció la vida que llevaban su padre y su hermana, la vida que le hubiera tocado vivir, ella les contó de su vida como ninja, de todo lo que había hecho y de lo que había pasado con su madre, el tiempo se les pasó volando y la noche llegó.

Tenten se despidió de su padre y de su hermana y se fue con Neji a su departamento.

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré en dos semanas como máximo.

Les tengo un par de sorpresas para el próximo.

Un agradecimiento especial a: **Ariasujm-chan****, Neku Hyuga, Valerii Hyuga, **y**Nessy Hale Uchiha****, **gracias por sus concejos y por su apoyo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y mil disculpas por la demora

Espero sus reviews!


	7. Noticias

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo VII**

**"Noticias****"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

"**Lo que piensan" **

**Narración**

**(Notas de la Autora)**

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

Dos días después de que Tenten se enterara de que su padre estaba vivo y que tenía una hermana, ella y Neji se habían ofrecido a enseñarles todo lo que había en la aldea.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ambos ninjas estaban parados fuera del hotel "Flor de Loto" ubicado en el centro de la aldea esperando a la familia de la kunoichi.

Venían vestidos como civiles ya que Naruto luego de enterarse de las nuevas noticias, por boca de Tenten, les había dado una semana libre, cosa que había alegrado mucho a la kunoichi y no tanto al Hyuga que moriría de aburrimiento si no le asignaran una misión rápido. Tenten llevaba puesta una mini falda color azul marino, una blusa y unos zapatos blancos con una chompa del mismo color que la falda y el cabello suelto, Neji llevaba unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos y zapatos negros, llevaba también la banda que lo identificaba como ninja, la cual no se la sacaba casi nunca.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Akari y Masato Ama, la chica llevaba unos pescadores blancos, una blusa y zapatos rosa, mientras que el padre de Tenten llevaba la túnica de señor feudal, ya que no tenía permitido salir sin ella.

Luego de que todos saludaran comenzaron a caminar guiados por los ninjas, el primer sitio que visitaron fue el museo de la aldea (si es que hay uno) a petición del señor Ama que quería conocer un poco más de la cultura de la aldea en la que se había criado su hija, estuvieron recorriendo sus pasillos por un buen raro, viendo cuadros de los ataques del Kiubi, de las proclamaciones de los Hokages, y de otros acontecimientos importantes suscitados en la aldea desde su fundación, todos ellos pintados por los mejores artistas de toda la historia de la aldea.

Al salir de ahí fueron hasta la torre del Hokage.

-Hola Naruto- saludó Tenten luego de que entraran a la oficina –Te presento ella es Akari, mi hermana y el es Masato Ama, el señor feudal y mi padre, hermanita, padre él es Naruto el Hokage-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual fue contestada con un gesto similar.

-Bueno ya que conocieron al Hokage continuemos con nuestro recorrido- El primero en salir fue Neji, seguido de Tenten y Akari, mientras Masato se quedaba por que tenía un asunto pendiente sobre un tratado de paz que tenía que tratar con el Hokage y no quería desaprovechar la visita.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a Ichiraku a comer ya que Akari moría de hambre y había escuchado que el mejor ramen era el de Konoha, así que ya que estaba ahí lo probaría.

Mientras iban caminando pasaron por la florería Yamanaka y escucharon a alguien gritando, cosa que preocupó mucho a Tenten, estaba a punto de entrar a ver qué era lo que sucedía cuando de repente Kiba salió dando un portazo y por poco echando humo por las orejas, miró a sus amigos y los saludó con la cabeza mientras se iba continuaba su camino enfurecido

-Espérenme aquí, vuelvo en seguida- dijo la kunoichi antes de abrir la puerta para entrar a la florería, pero antes de que pudiera entrar un perro blanco gigante salió corriendo por la misma dirección que Kiba, al cual tanto Neji como Tenten habían reconocido, era Akamaru.

En la Florería

-Ino, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la castaña, Ino simplemente negó y abrasó a Tenten llorando desconsoladamente.

Luego de que la rubia se calmara preguntó -¿Qué sucedió?- -Terminé con Kiba- fue la respuesta de la rubia mientras que un par de lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, piensa que siempre discuten, terminan y regresan, ya se harán de buenas- dijo como consuelo Tenten a su amiga, -Eso espero- suspiró – pero nunca habíamos peleado como hoy- antes de que Ino volviera a entristecer la castaña decidió cambiar de tema –Ven quiero presentarte a alguien-

Mientras tanto afuera

-Neji-san- Dijo Akari rompiendo el silencio y obteniendo la atención del Hyuga -¿Quién era el chico que salió hace un rato?- preguntó

-Se llama Kiba, es un amigo mío y de Tenten y un ninja también- contestó Neji en tono indiferente mirando hacia la puerta por la que su novia había entrado minutos antes.

-¿Y quién…?- antes de que terminara de preguntar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tenten que les hacía una seña para que pasaran.

-Hola- dijo Neji saludando a la rubia

-Neji, que gusto verte- contestó la rubia –Hola linda ¿Quién eres?- dijo dirigiéndose a Akari la cual miraba extasiada uno de los ramos de los estantes.

-Ella es la persona a la que te quería presentar- dijo Tenten –Akari, ella es Ino una amiga mía, Ino, Ella es Akari mi hermana menor-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Akari haciendo una reverencia

–El gusto es mío- respondió Ino -no sabía que tenías una hermana- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Tenten

-Yo tampoco hasta hace un par de días, eso te lo contaré después, bueno tenemos que irnos, adiós Ino- Dijo la castaña

-Adiós- dijeron Neji y Akari al mismo tiempo

-Adiós- contestó la rubia.

Luego de salir de la florería se dirigieron a Ichiraku durante el camino todo era silencio, Neji iba pensando en cómo cambiaría su vida ahora que sabía que su suegro vivía y quizá pasaría una buena temporada junto con Tenten, Akari pensaba en el chico que había salido furioso de la florería de la amiga de su hermana ya que le había parecido muy apuesto, Tenten en cambió como iba aburrida mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo interesante, hasta que vio en la ventana de un restaurant a Hanabi la prima más pequeña de Neji en medio de un apasionado beso con Shino Aburame y luego de un ¡Oh por Dios! Lanzado por la castaña y el espectáculo que tuvo que montar en la calle para que Neji no viera a su prima llegaron, cuando estaban a punto de entrar se encontraron con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sakura, Sasuke que gusto verlos- saludó la castaña –quiero presentarles a Akari mi hermana-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Akari-Igual- contestaron la Haruno y el Uchiha.

Entraron al restauran y se sentaron en la barra, luego de haber ordenado la comida Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana?- Preguntó el Uchiha con la mirada fija en la mesa usando un tono de reproche dirigiéndose a Tenten, ya que eran como hermanos, y se contaban todos sus secretos y que le ocultara una verdad tan grande lo había hecho sentirse traicionado.

La castaña lo miró extrañada por su comportamiento antes de contestar –me enteré antes de ayer y no ha habido oportunidad de contártelo-

-¿Te enteraste antes de ayer?- volvió a preguntar el Uchiha ahora mirándola a los ojos y con tono de incredulidad mezclado con un poquito de sarcasmo.

-Es verdad, antes de ayer Tsunade – sama nos llamó a una reunión y me presentó a mi padre y a mi hermana- dijo la castaña levantando ligeramente los hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Sasuke sonrió burlón antes de contestar –Supones que te crea ¿no?-

-Deberías porque es cierto- ahora el que habló fue Neji, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara -¿Quieres saber quién es su padre?- preguntó en Hyuga y luego de la respuesta afirmativa del Uchiha continuó -¿Conoces a Masato Ama, el señor feudal?- Sasuke asintió –Es él-

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó el oji negro ahora dirigiéndose a Tenten –Sí, es verdad- contestó la castaña, antes de que la conversación continuara los platos de Ramen fueron servidos.

Sakura y Tenten conversaban mientras comían, mientras tanto Akari, Neji y Sasuke comían en completo silencio.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sasuke y Sakura fueron camino a la florería Yamanaka ya que Tenten le había conversado a la pelirosa lo sucedido en la mañana con Ino y Kiba, haciendo que la Haruno se preocupara y fuera a cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien con su amiga.

Akari, Tenten y Neji se dirigieron al departamento de los dos últimos ya que la oji negra quería conocerlo, en el parque central Neji se detuvo haciendo que ambas chicas lo hicieran también.

-Tenten recordé que debo ir a ver a ver a Hinata –sama ¿Les molestaría ir solas al departamento?- dijo el Hyuga mirando a ambas chicas que se encontraban frente a él.

-No, ve a ver a Hinata, nosotras iremos al departamento- contestó Tenten sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Gracias- dijo Neji sonriendo levemente a su novia, se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en la frente y de Akari con un movimiento de cabeza, –Vayan con cuidado- dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuga, caminó unos cuantos metros y escuchó un gritó de Akari –También ten cuidado cuñado- lo que hizo que parara en seco y se sonrojara ligeramente, pero no volteó, recuperó la compostura rápidamente y retomó su camino.

Tenten también se sonrojo pero se cubrió con su cabello y comenzó a caminar seguida por su hermana.

Neji llegó a la mansión Hyuga y fue recibida por una de las sirvientas que le dijo que esperara en la sala hasta que Hinata bajara, se dirigió hasta donde le habían indicado mirando algunos cambios que le habían hecho a la mansión.

Cuando llegó ahí se sentó en uno de los elegantes cojines que se encontraban al redor de una pequeña mesa de té, a los pocos minutos Hinata llegó.

-Neji oni-san que sorpresa, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Preguntó la Hyuga mientras le daba un cariños abraso a su primo.

-Hinata –sama necesito un favor- contestó Neji luego de haberse separado del abraso.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Quiero que me ayude en algo, lo que pasa es que he tomado la decisión de pedirle matrimonio a Tenten y pues no sé cómo hacerlo- se sincero el Hyuga sin mirar a su prima ya que le daba vergüenza.

Hinata se levantó de golpe asustando a Neji haciendo que se levante también.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la Hyuga incrédula y luego de que Neji asintiera aún sorprendido por esa reacción repentina lo abrasó de nuevo, cuando se separó de él habló –Te felicito-

-Gracias- contestó Neji -¿Me ayudará?- preguntó algo dudoso

-Neji oni-san, él como hacerlo es algo que debes decidir tú mismo, debes hacerlo un momento especial, invítala a cenar y pídeselo ahí, o en un lugar que a Tenten – san le guste mucho- Dijo Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata - sama- dijo el genio Hyuga con una pequeña sonrisa

-Etto… oni – san ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Neji asintió -¿Ya le compraste un anillo a Tenten - san?-

-Sí, ¿Quieres verlo?- preguntó

Hinata asintió y Neji le entregó una cajita color negro, la abrió y quedó totalmente sorprendida, era el anillo más lindo que había visto en toda su vida, la argolla era dorada, y por cuanto pesaba supuso era de oro puro y el medio tenía un hermoso diamante rodeado por unas pequeñas flores que salían de la argolla -Neji oni – san es hermoso-.

La puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente haciendo que ambos regresaran a ver encontrándose con la Hyuga más pequeña que acababa de llegar de una cita con Shino.

-Hola hermanita, hola primo- saludó Hanabi

-Hola nee-san- contestó Hinata

-Hola Hanabi – sama- Dijo Neji

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hanabi señalando a la pequeña cajita que tenía Hinata en sus manos mientras se acercaba a su hermana y a su primo, y antes de que alguno de ellos respondiera volvió a hablar –Veo que al fin te decidiste primo, me alegro por ti ¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó, Neji asintió y Hinata le dio la pequeña caja, abrió sus ojos sorprendida antes de decir: -Es hermoso primo- cerró la cajita y se la devolvió a Neji.

Se sentaron conversaron un poco hasta que escucharon la voz del patriarca del Souke que parecía estar despidiéndose de alguien, luego por frente a la puerta de la sala que había quedado abierta luego de que Hanabi entrara pasó Masato Ama.

-¿Masato - san?- preguntó Neji haciendo que el señor volteara

-Neji – san, ¿Sabe dónde está mi hija Akari?- Preguntó

-Sí, está en el departamento con Tenten, iba para allá si gusta podemos ir juntos-

-Claro-

Luego de despedirse Neji y Masato salieron de la mansión rumbo al departamento de Tenten.

-Neji –san ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Preguntó el señor feudal

-Claro Masato - san- Respondió Neji

-¿Hace cuánto estás de novio con mi hija?-

-Hace dos años y medio señor- Contestó Neji

-Gracias, era todo lo que quería saber-

-Disculpe la intromisión Masato – san, puedo saber ¿Qué hacía en la mansión Hyuga?- Preguntó Neji con un poco de curiosidad ya que en la mansión casi nunca había visitas, excepto por Naruto, Shino y rara vez Kiba.

-Visitaba a Hiashi- contestó –fuimos amigos en nuestra juventud, y él fue el que averiguó el paradero de Tenten-

-Gracias por responder a mi pregunta- Dijo Neji un tanto sorprendido.

-De nada hijo-

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al departamento, Neji invitó al padre de Tenten a cenar, invitación la cual fue aceptada por el mismo.

Entraron y encontraron a Tenten y a Akari conversando en la sala, y aprovecharon la oportunidad para tener una cena en familia.

-Tenten hija, como sabes tengo muchas responsabilidades por mi trabajo y no puedo dejarlo por mucho tiempo, así que tendremos que irnos pronto- Dijo el señor Ama luego de haber terminado de cenar.

-¿En serio?, cuanto lo siento y ¿cuándo se irán?- contestó la castaña un poco triste ya que acababa de conocer a su familia y ellos ya se tenían que ir.

-El domingo hija- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, -Pero hay un problema, tendrás que ir con nosotros-

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.

No sé cuando pondré el siguiente capítulo, ya que el lunes empiezo exámenes, quizá tarde un poco.

Un agradecimiento especial a:

**Neku Hyuga, Valerii Hyuga, Ariasujm-chan** y a mi nee-chan **Sabaku no Sammy**

Cuídense

Bye


	8. No es un Adiós, solo un Hasta Luego

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"No es un Adiós, solo un Hasta Luego"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

**Narración**

**(Notas de la Autora)**

**oºoºoºo**

Hola aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo, lamento la demora pensaba ponerlo apenas acabe clases, pero lamentablemente se cruzaron por mi camino los libros de Harry Potter y no podía quitarles los ojos de encima y ya que termine el tercero comencé a escribir, espero que les guste.

**oºoºoºo**

-El domingo hija- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, -Pero hay un problema, tendrás que ir con nosotros-

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron impactados por la noticia, mientras que de los labios de la kunoichi salía un grito de sorpresa –No estás hablando en serio ¿cierto?- preguntó aún sorprendida la kunoichi dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Lo siento hija pero es cierto- contestó – Ya es hora de que deje el feudo a mi primogénita y como el consejo ya sabe de tu existencia estoy en la obligación de pasártelo a ti-

-¿Pero no se supone que se debe pasar toda herencia al primer hijo varón?- Preguntó Akari

-No, ya que en mi casa solo tengo hijas mujeres- terminó Masato

-Pero… no quiero hacerlo papá, no sé cómo- dijo Tenten y antes de que le pudieran contestar se levantó y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan- dijo Neji en tono gélido, Masato y Akari asintieron y salieron rumbo a su hotel, el Hyuga se levantó y fue a buscar a su novia, la encontró sentada en la cama, abrasando sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida y con unas cuantas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, se sentó junto a ella y la abrasó mientras ella lloraba en su pecho, luego de un rato, la castaña habló –Neji, no quiero irme, tengo todo aquí, mi vida, mis amigos, te tengo a ti- lo miró a los ojos mientras él acariciaba una de sus mejillas y presionaba ligeramente sus labios con los de ella –Encontraremos una solución, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo ligeramente, la castaña le devolvió el gesto antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

**oºoºoºo**

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despertó y encontró en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a ella una pequeña carta, la cogió y la leyó:

_Tenten:_

_Salí a organizar un par de cosas para una misión que tendrá mi escuadrón, hable con Naruto y tienes libre hoy y mañana, ya sabe sobre la decisión de tu padre y va a hablar con él, estaré de regreso al medio día para salir a comer juntos._

_Atentamente _

_Neji_

Dejó la carta donde la encontró, se levantó, se vistió, llegó a la cocina cogió una manzana, se fue a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones y se comió la manzana, era casi medio día y estaba segura de que Neji llegaría pronto, escuchó como la puerta del departamento se abría, normalmente se lanzaría a los brazos de su novio, pero con la noticia que le había dado su padre el día anterior no tenía animo de hacer absolutamente nada, espero a que Neji llegara a la sala y se sentara junto a ella para saludarlo

-Hola- dijo sonriendo -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien gracias- respondió el Hyuga mientras abrasaba a la castaña, y ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del shinnobi – ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?- preguntó y tras la respuesta afirmativa de su novia se levantó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara también, salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al centro de la aldea.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó el Hyuga mientas observaba todas las opciones que tenían para elegir –Cualquier cosa- fue la respuesta de la castaña, Neji la tomó de la mano y la llevo a un restaurante al que sabía ir a comer cuando era pequeño con su padre y al que iban en cada cita, se sentaron en una mesa para dos y luego de ordenar se pusieron a conversar.

-Neji-comenzó la kunoichi haciendo que el Hyuga volteara a verla –dijiste que Naruto intentaría hablar con mi padre ¿cierto?-hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de su novio –Si, eso fue lo que él dijo-,-¿Crees que lo pueda convencer?- preguntó, su acompañante suspiró antes de responder –La verdad no lo sé Tenten, pero espero que así sea- terminó con el tono algo apagado, el resto de la comida la pasaron en silencio.

**oºoºoºo**

Mientras tanto en el despacho del Hokage Naruto y Masato Ama mantenían una conversación

-Señor ¿está considerando que va a alejar a su hija de todo por lo que ha luchado?- Preguntó el rubio ya harto de no llegar a nada con el padre de Tenten, había intentado todo para hacerlo recapacitar pero era un hombre muy terco y aun que él también tenía un buen punto respecto al consejo y que no podía dejar el feudo a su segunda hija ya que todos se habían enterado de que Tenten estaba viva, no pensaba rendirse –Lo sé Naruto, y créeme que no quiero alejar a mi hija de la vida que ha llevado hasta ahora, sé que es feliz, pero de verdad no puedo hacer nada, a penas regrese al feudo tengo que hablar con el consejo e intentar que la que reciba el cargo sea Akari, pero la decisión no es mia, y en verdad no sé cómo convencerlos- contestó con una clara muestra de tristeza –Partiremos el domingo, supongo que mi hija ya te lo dijo, tengo que ir a terminar de arreglar un par de cosas con Tsunade, permiso- y sin decir más salió del despacho de Naruto dejando al rubio algo enojado y muy frustrado.

**oºoºoºo**

La noche ya había caído en la aldea, Tenten y Neji luego de haber terminado el almuerzo habían decidido ir a ver a Hinata que estaba muy nerviosa porque su boda se acercaba y habían quedado en ayudarle, pasaron toda la tarde eligiendo la recepción, la mantelería, la comida, haciendo la lista de los invitados y otras cosas, cuando estaban a punto de salir de la mansión Hyuga llegó Naruto y los invitó a cenar, aprovechando la oportunidad para comentarles lo que había pasado en la reunión con el señor Ama, cuando todos estaban ya en el comedor la castaña decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Lograste hablar con mi padre?- pregunto, con un extraño tono de voz, sin pizca de la alegría que tanto la caracterizaba, aun que desde la noticia de que se iría esa alegría había desaparecido por completo –Lo hice, pero no llegamos a nada- contestó el rubio con la mirada baja y mucha seriedad, la idea de que se llevaran a su amiga no era precisamente alegre y el hecho de que él no pudiera hacer nada lo hacía sentir impotente, -dice que intentará hablar con el consejo del feudo, pero que la decisión no se puede cambiar de un día para el otro, tiene razón en eso, si es que el consejo lo llega a considerar tardarán semanas antes de tomar una resolución, así que creo que deberías empezar a hacer maletas- si bien era cierto solía dar noticias así de la manera más delicada posible, pero por primera vez en la vida prefería ser directo, así dolería menos, vio como la kunoichi bajaba la mirada y una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, sorprendentemente también vio como su primo cuñado como solía llamar a Neji cambiaba su expresión seria a una sombría y sus perlados ojos mostraban infinita tristeza, en verdad se sentía mal por él, Hinata le había contado que el Hyuga pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Tenten y pues la noticia de su partida no le daba muchas esperanzas, el resto de la cena hablaron de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, para la cual faltaban dos meses.

**oºoºoºo**

Al día siguiente Neji se despertó temprano, realmente casi no había podido dormir, era el último día que podría pasar con Tenten, la miró, sabía que ella tampoco había podido dormir bien, la abrasó y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente antes de susurrar un "Te Amo", aquel que había necesitado decirle desde que se enteró que se iría, se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, quería sorprender a su novia, y darle también el mejor día de su vida, luego de preparar la comida fue hacia el cuarto levando suficiente para que ambos desayunaran, la despertó, comieron y la convenció para salir, fueron a la feria, almorzaron en el restaurante favorito de la kunoichi, caminaron por el parque, visitaron el campo de entrenamiento y a muchos de sus amigos, regresaron a la casa a terminar las maletas de Tenten y se acostaron a dormir sabiendo que al día siguiente no estarían juntos.

**oºoºoºo**

Con los primeros rayos del sol ambos ninjas se despertaron, tenían apenas tiempo para desayunar y luego ir a la entrada de la aldea, comieron un desayuno rápido y caminaron hasta la gran puerta al final de la aldea, como siempre el silencio reinaba, solo que esta vez era un silencio triste, uno de despedida, había tanto que decir, pero ninguna palabra era la precisa, cuando llegaron un carruaje estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros, el chofer se acercó y tomo la maleta que Neji llevaba para acomodarla, Akari y Masato Ama ya estaban en el esperándolos, habían visto como subían al carruaje unos minutos antes.

La castaña comenzó a caminar en dirección al carruaje, prefería no despedirse, se detuvo de repente al sentir como la mano del Hyuga se aferraba a la suya, volteó lentamente, perdiéndose en aquellos orbes plateados que amaba tanto, sintió los labios de su amor sobre los suyos, correspondiendo instantáneamente al beso, se separó lentamente de él y lo abraso como nunca antes lo había hecho susurrando un "Te Amo", y recibiendo un "Yo también" casi in audible como respuesta, se separaron, antes de que la castaña caminara hacia el carruaje mirándola a los ojos el Hyuga le dijo "adiós", y ella sonriendo contestó "No es un adiós, solo un hasta luego", abordó el carruaje, este arrancó y pronto desapareció por el horizonte.

**Continuará**

**oºoºoºo**

Uff, al fin lo acabé, me costó tanto lograr poner todas las ideas y que no pierda sentido, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo se llamará "¿Te Quieres Casar Conmigo?", lo subiré pronto, un agradecimiento especial a:

**Neku Hyuga, Valerii Hyuga, Ariasujm-chan **y a **Kyo Nakamura**

Bye


	9. ¿Te Quieres Casar Conmigo?

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo IX**

**"¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

**Narración**

**(Notas de la Autora)**

**oºoºoºo**

Hola, aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo, lamento la demora, luego les explico mis razones

**oºoºoºo**

**Tenten´s POV**

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa, ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que deje mi aldea y cada vez la extraño más, definitivamente desde que descubrí que soy la hija del señor feudal, mi vida dio un giro, tuve que venir vivir con él en el feudo y también a aprender a dirigirlo, puesto que mi padre se retirará pronto y como su primogénita me va a tocar sustituirlo.

Mi vida aquí es realmente aburrida, no me dejan hacer nada por mí misma, ni siquiera ir por un vaso de agua, y cuando quiero hacerlo tengo en menos de diez segundos a cinco personas preguntándome que deseo y dispuestos a traérmelo, normalmente todos serían felices con una vida así, pero yo no, desde pequeña me acostumbré a hacerlo todo yo, lo peor de todo es que mi padre me prohibió entrenar, y para hacerlo tengo que esconderme de todo el mundo, lo que es casi imposible, eso sin mencionar cuanto extraño a Neji.

Desde que deje la aldea no ha habido un solo día en el que no piense en él, le escribo cartas casi todos los días, y él me las contesta casi todas, excepto cuando está de misión, y en las últimas dos semanas no he sabido nada de él, Naruto lo mandó a una misión, bastante larga aparentemente y en verdad lo extraño, aunque las cartas de Neji me ayudan de alguna forma a seguir adelante, jamás sustituirán sus besos o sus caricias.

Sasuke también me ha escrito, menos frecuentemente que Neji, pero igual lo ha hecho, contándome como van las cosas en la aldea, y también preguntándome como estoy.

Estaba a punto de contestar la última carta que me llegó de Sasuke, hasta que llegó Akari –Hola hermanita- le dije apenas abrió la puerta, por alguna razón nunca toca, pero creo que ya me acostumbré a eso -Hola- me contestó ella luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, parece como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la mañana, se sentó en mi cama a descansar un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Hermanita te tengo dos buenas noticias- me dijo, dejándome un poco intrigada -¿Cuáles son?- pregunté

Akari dudó un poco antes de volver a hablar -Bueno se supone que la primera no debo decirte, pero estoy segura de que te vas a alegras- hizo una pausa, supongo que para añadirle un poco de suspenso al momento, aunque sabía que no era necesario ya que yo me estaba muriendo de curiosidad, tomo un poco de aire y continuó –Bueno la primera es que el consejo va a considerar que el feudo pase a mis manos y no a las tuyas- volvió a pausar mientras yo sonreía, como no había sonreído desde que vine a vivir aquí –Y la segunda- continuó –es que tu querido novio te está esperando abajo-

-¿Perdón?-seguramente escuché mal, es prácticamente imposible que Neji esté aquí –Lo que escuchaste hermanita, tu novio está abajo esperándote y si no te apuras se va a aburrir- me dijo, me levanté lentamente, aún sorprendida, me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí, Akari comenzó a empujarme al ver que no reaccionaba y me llevó hasta las gradas, y esperándome en la sala estaba él, comencé a bajar y al escucharme Neji volteó, está más guapo de cómo lo recordaba, terminé de bajar corriendo y me lancé a sus brazos.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el abrazaba mi cintura, nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que él se separó un poco, me miró a los ojos y me besó, como no lo había hecho en casi dos meses y yo por supuesto correspondí gustosa.

Cuando nos separamos Neji volvió a abrazarme –Te he extrañado mucho- me dijo en un susurro apenas audible, yo lo abracé aún más fuerte mientras le decía que yo también lo había hecho, ahora fui yo la que lo apartó para poder volver a besarlo, en verdad había extrañado hacerlo, aparte del primer beso que nos dimos no puedo recordar ningún otro que haya estado tan lleno de amor, estaba disfrutando uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, hasta que mi querida hermana nos interrumpió.

-¿Podrían parar ya?- nos preguntó, haciendo que nos separáramos, Neji la miró mal, yo solo sonreí y abracé a mi novio –Papá llegará pronto, deberías prepararte para la cena- luego de decir esto se fue dejándonos solos otra vez, cosa que Neji aprovechó para continuar con lo que Akari interrumpió, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que yo me separé de él, puesto que mi hermanita tenía razón, debía arreglarme para la cena.

**oºoºoºo**

La cena transcurrió tranquila, lo raro fue que papá no se sorprendió de ver a Neji en casa, creo que él ya le había avisado, hasta le pidió que se quedara un rato más en el comedor que quería hablar con él de algo importante, así que Akari y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

**End Tenten´s POV**

**oºoºoºo**

En el comedor

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado bien Neji, supongo que te preguntarás por qué te pedí que vinieras aún sabiendo que estabas de misión- preguntó el más viejo

-De hecho, me dejó muy intrigado que me pidiera venir- contestó el Hyuga serio, y con una mirada confusa ante la aparición de una sonrisa en el que pronto será su suegro

-Tengo una buena noticia, para ti y para mi hija- dijo aun con la sonrisa marcada en el rostro haciendo que la curiosidad del oji blanco aumentara –Lo logré- continuó y ante la mirada curiosa de su acompañante volvió a hablar –El feudo pasará a Akari y no a Tenten, ella puede volver a su aldea cuando quiera, quería que lo supieras primero, supongo que la noticia le va a gustar más si se la das tú- terminó viendo como la sonrisa del Hyuga crecía mientras iba hablando, -puedes ir a decírselo cuando quieras- Neji se levantó dispuesto a buscar a su novia para contarle las buenas noticias, luego de haberle susurrado un débil "Gracias", salido desde el fondo de su corazón, pero la voz de Masato Ama lo detuvo a medio camino –Cuida mucho a mi hija por favor- pidió, -Lo haré no se preocupe- contestó el oji blanco sonriendo antes de dejar el comedor.

**oºoºoºo**

Neji subió prácticamente corriendo hasta el piso superior, no sabía cuál de todas las habitaciones era la de su Tenten así que se quedó parado un par de minutos buscando algo que le ayudara a dar con su cuarto, meditó un poco hasta que decidió tocar en la segunda puerta de la izquierda, que efectivamente era de ella, apenas la tuvo en frente la abrazó y la besó desconcertándola.

-¿Estás Bien?- preguntó la castaña cuando fue liberada del repentino beso, -¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz?- fue la simple respuesta del Hyuga con una sonrisa de medio lado –Tengo que hacer un par de gestiones mañana con tu padre y quiero que en la noche salgamos a cenar, tengo algo que decirte- se apresuró a decir antes de que Tenten dijera otra cosa respecto a su repentina efusividad, volviendo a su carácter de siempre, besó una vez más a su novia, luego de que ella aceptara la invitación y se fue para el hotel que tenía reservado para aquella misión, rechazando la invitación de la familia de Tenten alegando que se quedaría solo esa noche y la siguiente y que no era necesario.

**oºoºoºo**

Luego de un pesado día de trabajo con Masato Ama, Neji se preparó para la cena a la que llevaría a Tenten, estaba frente al espejo del baño del hotel, terminando de arreglarse y dándose valor para lo que haría esa noche, planeando todas las palabras que le iba a decir al amor de su vida, cuando decidió que el traje que llevaba estaba perfecto y luego de verificar que la cajita en la que se encontraba el anillo de compromiso, que había comprado un par de meses atrás, con el que le confesaría todos sus sentimientos a la castaña estaba en su bolsillo, dejó el hotel para ir a buscarla.

**oºoºoºo**

Llegó al feudo y tras esperar un par de minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Akari, que lo saludó con un efusivo "Hola cuñado", al que no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues la chica salió corriendo al piso superior diciendo que traería a su hermana.

Poco después bajó Tenten, llevando un vestido negro con un cinturón blanco que llegaba hasta la rodilla, y un abrigo del mismo color que el del vestido, luego de despedirse ambos del señor feudal, partieron hacia su cita.

Llegaron a un restaurant que quedaba cerca de la plaza central del pueblo en el que se encontraba el feudo, Neji lo había reservado solo para ellos, así que cuando entraron para él no fue una sorpresa que solo hubiera un mesa en medio, adornada especialmente para esa ocasión, con un precioso mantel rojo, un par de velas encendidas y todo listo para que la cena se sirviera, se sentaron y cenaron con tranquilidad, cuando llegó la hora de comer el postre el oji blanco decidió contarle la gran noticia.

-Tenten te tengo una buena noticia- dijo en tono gélido, esperando obtener la completa atención de la castaña, cuando la tuvo continúo –Hablé con tu padre y me dijo que el consejo aceptó- terminó esperando que fuese suficiente y que su novia entendiera, pero notó fue en vano cuando ella puso una mirada de completa confusión –Ya no eres la heredera del feudo- y sonrió por primera vez desde que comenzó la cena mientras la mirada de la castaña cambiaba por una de completa incredulidad -¿De verdad?- preguntó ésta completamente desconcertada, para luego mostrar una hermosa sonrisa, -Sí, puedes regresar a Konoha cuando quieras- la sonrisa de la castaña creció aun más, -Si quieres regresar ¿verdad?- preguntó tímidamente el Hyuga, -Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo, apenas llegué haré mis maletas y podemos regresar juntos ¿te parece bien?-,-me parece perfecto- contestó el oji blanco sonriendo, -espero que a mi padre no le moleste que regrese- dijo pensativamente la castaña, minutos después más para sí misma que para su acompañante, pero este contestó igual –No le molesta en absoluto, es más está muy feliz solo con la idea, dice que aquí no eres ni la mitad de feliz de lo que eras cuando te conoció-, la castaña suspiró antes de contestar –No es que no sea feliz aquí amor, es solo que me hacen mucha falta todos ustedes- fue lo último que dijo dando por terminada la conversación, el silencio volvió a reinar hasta que terminaron el postre, momento que le pareció perfecto al Hyuga para hacerle a la persona que más amaba la pregunta que les cambiaría la vida.

-Tenten-

-¿Si?-

-Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo, tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Es algo malo amor?- preguntó la castaña y el Hyuga simplemente negó, la chica aceptó gustosa y ambos se levantaron, salieron del restaurant y se dirigieron a un pequeño parque que quedaba a pocos minutos de ahí, cuando llegaron al parque el shinnobi invitó a la chica a sentarse en una banquita que quedaba al pie de un precioso árbol de Sakura.

–Sabes hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido oportunidad- rompió el silencio el Hyuga mirándola a los ojos, la castaña lo miraba expectante, el chico suspiró antes de continuar –antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- la chica suspiró también y lo miró con un gran cariño, complacida por la rara confesión, –yo también te amo Neji- el oji blanco sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y tomó una de las manos de Tenten la acercó a sus labios y la besó, se levantó lentamente, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó la pequeña cajita, se arrodilló frente a ella, la miró a los ojos, abrió la cajita mostrándole a su novia el precioso anillo de diamantes –Tenten, mi amor, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar, y se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su novio, que se había levantado esperando la respuesta, para besarlo expresándole todo el amor que sentía por él, se separaron un par de minutos después y el Hyuga sonriendo preguntó -¿Eso es un sí?- la chica sonrió también y asintió, el oji blanco se separó un poco del cuerpo de su novia, tomó su mano izquierda y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular

Continuará

**oºoºoºo**

Gracias por leer, de verdad lamento la tardanza, aquí están mis razones, sé que no me justifican pero espero que comprendan, bueno primero el capítulo lo comencé hace siglos pero apenas comencé clases mis profesores nos mandaron miles de deberes, apenas y tenía tiempo para comer y respirar, luego si a ustedes les gusta el fútbol habrán visto que se jugó la final de la Recopa en acá en Sudamérica y mi equipo quedó campeón, no podía dejar de apoyarlos, a demás de que me están creciendo las muelas del juicio y con eso no tenía ni ánimos de escribir, en verdad tienen bien puesto el nombre de muelas del juicio y por último en mi querido país se hizo un intento de golpe de estado, para las que no lo saben soy Ecuatoriana jeje, en verdad pido disculpas por la demora, pero ya se dieron cuenta no han sido mis mejores meses estos dos últimos, aun o sé cómo se llamará el siguiente capítulo así que no les puedo dar el adelanto, lo subiré pronto, y mil gracias por la paciencia.


	10. De Vuelta a Casa

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DE VERDAD TE QUIERO**

**Capítulo X**

**"DE VUELTA A CASA"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

**Narración**

**(Notas de la Autora)**

**oºoºoºo**

Hola, al fin estoy de vuelta, sé que he tardado muchísimo y me disculpo por eso pero este capítulo de verdad no quería ser publicado, lo perdí tres veces, aparte el cole no me da tiempo para nada.

**oºoºoºo**

**Tenten´s POV**

Luego de la preciosa cita que tuvimos Neji y yo, decidimos volver al feudo pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde, caminamos cogidos de la mano disfrutando la hermosa vista que la aldea nos ofrecía y durante todo el camino no pude quitar la mirada de mi anillo de compromiso, estaba realmente feliz.

Cuando llegamos, mi ahora prometido se despidió con la escusa de que todas sus pertenecías las había dejado en el hotel y debía llegar a empacar para que podamos volver a la mañana siguiente, y luego de un beso de despedida partió.

Golpeé la puerta esperando a que alguno de los sirvientes de mi padre la abriera, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que fue mi hermana la que apareció tras la puerta, apenas me vio me dio un abrazo y comenzó a llorar, yo la abracé también asustada por su reacción, afortunadamente Akari se calmó rápidamente y me llevó arrastrando a la sala donde me sentó y comenzó a interrogarme.

-¿Te irás verdad?- fue su primera pregunta, y su tono de tristeza hizo que se me partiera el corazón, no quise responder así que solo asentí levemente, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo, lo más sorprendente fue que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi hermanita, -me alegro por ti- me dijo, con la sinceridad reflejada en su mirada.

Yo sonreí también y susurre -Gracias-, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que una duda llegó a mi mente, -Akari, ¿cómo supiste que me voy?- le pregunté, ella me miró sorprendida antes de contestar, -Mi padre me lo contó, al parecer él y Neji ya lo habían arreglado todo- contestó ella, no pude evitar sorprenderme y a la vez sentirme aliviada, me habían quitado un gran peso de encima, pues mi más grande temor era romper el corazón de mi padre, iba a contestar algo más pero Akari lanzó un gritó que casi provocó que me cayera del asiento, cuando la busqué con la mirada para pedirle una explicación la encontré parada, con una de sus manos sobre sus labios intentando reprimir otro grito, y su otra mano señalando mi mano izquierda que reposaba en uno de los lados del sillón, bajé mi mirada buscando la razón para que mi hermana se pusiera así, y encontré el precioso anillo de compromiso que Neji me había dado y sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

-¿Te pidió matrimonio?- me preguntó luego de un rato de abrir y cerrar la boca intentando vocalizar algo, yo volví a sonreír viendo como ella se sentaba frente a mí –Cuéntame todos los detalles- pidió mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, -Está bien, pero ayúdame a empacar- contesté yo.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche empacando y conversando sobre como Neji me pidió matrimonió, terminamos a eso de la una y al fin pude descansar del mejor día de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un suave golpeteó en mi puerta, murmuré un débil -Adelante- mientras me cubría con las mantas hasta los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero la voz de mi hermana me lo impidió.

-Hermanita, vístete papá nos está esperando para el desayuno- me dijo, y contra todos mis deseos de volver a dormir me levanté y me arreglé, estaba a punto de bajar cuando alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, me molesté mucho al considerar que era mi hermana que venía a apurarme, por lo que abrí la puerta de muy mala manera y dedicándole una mirada matadora a la persona que encontré esperándome, mi mirada se suavizó cuando me di cuenta de que era Neji quien estaba frente a mí.

Me lance a sus brazos y él me recibió con gusto, -¿Ya está todo listo?- me preguntó cuando nos separamos, yo asentí y juntos bajamos las maletas a la sala, de donde los sirvientes se las llevarían al carruaje que nos llevaría a mi novio y a mí de vuelta a la aldea de la hoja.

Disfruté muchísimo el último desayuno que tendría en el feudo, la conversación con mi padre me llenó de alegría, todos nos reímos y nos divertimos mucho en la comida, hasta que llegó el momento de partir.

Abracé a mi hermana y a mi padre, mientras que unas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, poco después subí al carruaje junto con Neji, él tomó mi mano y me abrazó dándome apoyo, yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, preparándome para el viaje que me esperaba.

**oºoºoºo**

Llegamos a Konoha entrada la tarde, la aldea no había cambiado en nada, estaba igual que siempre, perfecta, Neji habló con el conductor para indicarle el camino al departamento que él y yo solíamos compartir, mientras yo me deleitaba con la vista de mi hogar, me sentía increíble, cuando al fin llegamos me bajé del carruaje, y no pude evitar dar unas cuantas vueltas de felicidad, en verdad extrañaba este lugar, sentí como la mirada de mi novio se clavaba en mí y volteé para verlo, Neji me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo sonreí también y me lancé a sus brazos, él me recibió gustoso mientras me daba un beso, cuando nos separamos minutos después, mi amado me invitó a pasar.

Nuestro departamento estaba todo oscuro, y cuando prendí las luces, vi a todos mis amigos gritando "sorpresa", no podía creerlo, me habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida, busqué a Neji con mi mirada, él me miró también y me dedicó una media sonrisa que confirmó todas mis sospechas, él había organizado todo para mí, quise acercarme a agradecerle, pero miles de abrazos cayeron sobre mí.

Todas mis amigas se habían acercado a recibirme, Hinata, Temari, Ino y Sakura estaban abrazándome, pasé un buen rato con ellas hablando de lo que nos ha pasado, y no pasé de alto el hecho de que Temari llevaba un precioso anillo de compromiso, pero no pude pedir detalles ya que ellas notaron que yo llevaba también un anillo de compromiso.

Les conté con lujo de detalles como Neji me había pedido matrimonio, saludé al resto de mis amigos, uno por uno y hable con ellos un buen rato, todo era perfecto, todo excepto que Sasuke no estaba ahí, en verdad quería verlo pero por alguna razón no había venido.

La fiesta continúo, comimos un delicioso pastel que estoy segura preparó Hinata, bailamos un poco, y cenamos también, ya cuando estaba la fiesta llegando a su fin, todos sacaron de no sé donde, muchos regalos, desde chocolates y peluches hasta un libro que en verdad parece interesante, el regalo fue de Shino.

Iba a comenzar a desempacar cuando la puerta sonó, fui a abrirla, pues Neji estaba en nuestro cuarto con mis maletas, cuando la abrí me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Sasuke cargando una funda de regalo gigante, quedé sorprendida por su repentina aparición y no reaccioné sino hasta que él me abrazó y me levantó en el aire, yo lo abracé también, luego de nuestro abrazo efusivo lo invité a pasar.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de la sala, frente a frente, mientras él me entregaba el regalo que me había traído, era un precioso peluche de un perrito café, me sentía muy feliz de volver a ver a mi amigo.

-Lamento no haber podido venir más temprano, estaba de misión- se disculpó, yo sonreí antes de contestar, -No te preocupes, me alegro de que hayas podido venir-, antes de que pudiéramos continuar con nuestra conversación la voz de Neji se escuchó desde la puerta de la sala, -Pensé que no llegarías- dijo, haciendo que Sasuke y yo regresemos a ver, -Sabes que no me lo perdería nunca- contestó mi gran amigo sonriendo ligeramente.

Sasuke se quedó un buen rato, conversando conmigo, y por muy gracioso que suene el también me pidió detalles de la petición de Neji, cuando terminamos de hablar se despidió y partió a su departamento.

Al fin quedamos Neji y yo solos, caminé sigilosa a nuestra habitación para sorprenderlo, me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda, estaba tan concentrado terminando de desempacar mis cosas que no advirtió mi presencia, pero rápidamente dejo todo lo que tenía en las manos y se giró para abrazarme, puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo subía mis manos a sus hombros, nos miramos a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír, -Muchas gracias mi amor- le dije, Neji me sonrió también , me cuesta creer que él sonría tanto, quizá de verdad sintió mi ausencia, pero mentiría si diría que eso me molesta, en verdad amo sus sonrisas.

Neji se inclinó para besarme y yo correspondí gustosa, nos separamos minutos después, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, se formó un precioso silencio entre nosotros, nunca habían sido necesarias las palabras, con la mirada nos decíamos todo.

Luego de nuestro reencuentro, tuvimos que comenzar a desempacar cuando al fin terminamos de colocar mis pertenencias en su lugar nos recostamos en la cama exhaustos, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba, me dejé llevar por el cansancio y antes de quedar dormida pronuncié –Te extrañé mucho-, Neji me abrazó aún más fuerte y lo último que escuché antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue un dulce -Yo te extrañe mucho más-

**oºoºoºo**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que regresé a la aldea y todo ha sido simplemente perfecto, todo este tiempo he estado ayudando a Hinata a terminar de preparar todo para su boda, la realizarían en uno de los patios de la mansión Hyuga, nunca había visto como se hacen las recepciones, ni ninguna de las cosas para un matrimonio, y aún teniendo la ayuda de todos los sirvientes de la mansión, este era el trabajo más cansado del mundo, pero todo había valido la pena, todo estaba listo al fin para el mejor día de la vida de mi querida amiga.

Ayer fue la despedida de soltera de Hinata, y fue en verdad divertida, bailamos hasta el amanecer, y tuvimos la idea de llevarle un bailarín a la novia, pero ella nos amenazó con enojarse y literalmente echarnos de la boda, así que no lo logramos, pero la noche de chicas fue increíble, nos contamos secretos, y le obligamos a Temari a contarnos todo sobre como Shikamaru le pidió matrimonio.

Cuando al fin nos dormimos tuvimos unas pocas horas de paz, pues debíamos revisar que no falte nada, arreglar a la novia y arreglarnos, esperando impacientes que llegue la tan esperada hora.

Las horas pasaron volando, y sin darnos cuenta Hinata estaba a punto de entrar al altar, Neji y yo por ser los padrinos esperábamos junto al novio, quien estaba muerto de los nervios, quién iba a pensar que a la hora del té Naruto terminara siendo un cobarde, uno lleno de alegría pero un cobarde de todos modos.

La música comenzó a sonar y la vista de los presentes se dirigió automáticamente a la puerta de la mansión que daba al jardín, y la sonrisa del novio se volvió enorme, la verdad mi amiga se veía preciosa en ese vestido blanco que hace poco habíamos comprado, venía caminando lentamente, de la mano de su padre, la entregó a Naruto y le dirigió unas palabras que hizo que palideciera y luego volviera a sonreír.

La ceremonia estuvo muy linda, en especial la parte del "Sí acepto" y del beso, todo estuvo perfecto, hasta que llegó el momento de la recepción, que por obvias razones se haría en la misma mansión.

Las felicitaciones y los regalos se entregaron antes del baile, bailamos todo tipo de música, fue el mejor día para los novios y para todos los invitados, solo espero que mi boda sea igual de perfecta.

**oºoºoºo**

Dos días después de la boda comenzaron los preparativos de mi boda, comenzamos con las invitaciones, y si creía que era difícil organizar la boda de una amiga, organizar la mía propia era lo peor del mundo.

-Creo que al fin terminamos de escribir las invitaciones- Le dije a Neji mientras apilaba las cartas ya listas para ser enviadas.

-Sí eso creo- contestó el cansado, era casi media noche y por terminar las invitaciones el tiempo se pasó volando.

-Amor, deberíamos ir a dormir- propuse, mi querido Hyuga aceptó y nos fuimos a descansar.

Los días que siguieron lo único que Neji y yo hicimos fueron preparativos y más preparativos, por supuesto que todas mis amigas me ayudaron especialmente en elegir el vestido y los detalles y aun que el tiempo con mi amado se redujo a casi nada, cada momento que paso con él es completamente especial.

**oºoºoºo**

Faltan solo dos días para mi boda y estoy en realidad nerviosa, todos los detalles están preparados, el sitio elegido, será en la ahora remodelada villa Uchiha, el lugar es precioso, todos nuestros amigos están invitados y muy sorprendentemente también Hiashi lo está, aunque dudo que venga, Naruto y Hinata serán los padrinos y Sasuke me entregará en el altar, lo único que resta es esperar a que llegue el más ansiado día de mi vida.

**oºoºoºo**

Gracias por leer espero que hayan disfrutado el capi… pronto estará el siguiente capítulo, prometo nunca más tardaré tanto, pero en verdad este último tiempo ha sido horrible, lleno de trabajos y nada de tiempo libre, el título de la conti es "Mi Boda", y pues ya saben de que se tratará, además es el último, excepto claro el epílogo, de nuevo gracias por la paciencia.

Saludos Barby


End file.
